


Two is Sexier

by maraudersgirl47



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Basically lots of porn with a smidge of plot, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluffy Ending, Long Threeshot, M/M, Some angst, Student Castiel, Student Jimmy, Student/Teacher relationships, Teacher Dean, Threesome, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersgirl47/pseuds/maraudersgirl47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy and Castiel Novak are their high school’s only set of twins. Their dynamic relationship of never wandering too far from the other’s side always has everyone talking about them. Vicious rumors that teenagers create to enhance their own sense of power trail around after the two boys. Neither of them mind, they laugh along, add in their own crass jokes and their indifference shot them into popularity. The secret smiles they share say so much more than anyone ever realized. It’s simple really; all the rumors are true, tame in fact to what really happens behind closed doors. And their new history teacher is about to discover the extent of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Classroom

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a few months ago - it was pretty much a practice in smut writing and then became only slightly plot-lined.

Dean Winchester was elated at the chance to fill a temporary teaching position out in California. He received the call from an agency stating that their current History Professor was leaving on a short sabbatical and they would be delighted if he was interested to fill in.

Never ending sunlight, long stretching beaches, great food, and the chance of seeing his baby brother more often; Hell yeah he was in!

He hit the road the day after he received the call, packing the trunk and backseat of his faithful ‘67 Chevy Impala with his necessary possessions and contacting sufficient people to secure himself a furnished rental apartment which happened to be in a prime location to everything he needed.

California was fantastic. Dean always liked the environment when he went to visit Sammy at Stanford, and now he could revel in the fact that he could call it home for the next three months.

Sam met Dean at his new residence, taking the day off school (much to Dean’s chagrin that his genius brother was missing classes), to help him move his few belongings in.

Dean liked the place. The building was relatively new and his portion of it was located on the fourth floor. It wasn’t overly large, definitely a comfortable size for an individual, and Dean was pleased that he wouldn’t have to put much effort into upkeep.

Dean settled in easily, the familiar face of his little brother to help. The two of them went out for dinner that night, Sam taking him to one of the nicer restaurants along the coastline. The two of them talked the night away, drinks in their hands and a pizza between them.

Dean’s grin didn’t falter the entire time.

-

The school wasn’t overly different to any of the others Dean had worked at over the few years he’d been qualified. Maybe slightly larger in scale and populace, but asides from that, it was a familiar setting for him. The crowded staff room before the first bell of the day, teenagers scrambling around from lockers, to the yard, to classroom doors, and the insistent tolling of the bell at certain intervals. It was all comparable.

Dean preferred to move around, he’d never stayed at one institution for more than a school year. He favored to mix it up. Continuously meet new people, teach different eager (or not so eager) young minds, and enjoy the pleasures of different states. Dean was generally popular with the students, his somewhat younger age seeming to put them at ease more often, and his good looks at least getting most of the girls to pay attention.

The classroom that he was shown to was much like any other; the rows of desks and chairs facing his own new desk, maps and posters centering on historical events lining the walls and covering most of the windows, the projector attached to the roof with a matching screen that could be pulled down over the blackboard when needed.

The desk had been cleared of all the general teacher’s possessions, leaving empty draw space for Dean to dump the minimal amount of supplies he tended to bring with him. It was wide enough for him to set his laptop up near one end and spread out any papers, books or notes he’d need on the other.

When he was left to his own devices Dean looked around the still void room with contentment. This establishment was defiantly one of the nicer place’s he’d had the opportunity to work at. The staff he’d met so far seemed pleasant and welcoming, another plus. Now the only remaining question was what problems would the students pose.

Dean only had three classes to run on a Tuesday, and he decided to make the first day easy. Not wanting to give the impression that he was some kind of tyrant. 

His first two ran smoothly, both freshmen classes, only a few of them seemed put out that there was a new teacher, the rest appeared generally excited for the change up. He kept it simple, doing something that he commonly did with any new group, going around the room and asking everyone to state what fascinated them most about the subject. He told them all to be honest, and that if it was the thought of an easy grade that had them in these seats to tell him straight; the comment managed to earn him a resounding chuckle both times.

There was only one class to go after lunch, junior level; he’d have to get back into the habit of adjusting his teaching difficulty half way through a day.

The class was filing in as the bell rang, most eyes curiously running over Dean’s form leaning casually against the front of the desk. He smiled at anyone who met his eye and watched as the few girls exchanged meaningful glances with one another.

He waited patiently for everyone to be seated before he started, “Most of you are probably aware that Mrs. Jeffery’s had planned for vacation half way through the year, so she’s currently off on some tropical island and you lot are stuck with me for the next few months.” Dean smiled, “Dean Winchester,” Dean motioned to where he had his name scrawled on the blackboard, “Mr. Winchester, Dean, Sir, I’ll even respond to ‘hey you’, whatever you wish to call me is fine.”

Dean leaned back on his desk and pulled forward the class list, “You know the drill, attendance first,” He prattled off the names, receiving the usual mixture of responses, everything from ‘here Sir’ to the minimal grunt of acknowledgement. “Novak, C - Cas -,” Dean was generally pretty good with names, not many stumped him with pronunciation but every known and then there was a curveball.

“Castiel, Sir,” A steady voice spoke up at Dean’s stumble.

Dean flicked his eyes up to a boy seated in the second row, slouched contently in his seat, prominent messy black hair, top few buttons of his shirt lazily undone, and blue eyes focused in Dean’s direction.

“Castiel,” Dean repeated the syllables, “That you then?”

The dark haired boy smirked and shook his head slightly.

“No, it’s me.”

Dean glanced over for the source of the second voice, deeper than the first, and didn’t manage to quite hide the double take his eyes did. A couple of the kids laughed at the motion.  
In the front row sat Castiel, exactly identical to his obvious brother who had stated his name. Bright eyes also trained firmly onto Dean, a small grin along the line of his mouth when Dean nodded.

Dean cleared his throat and looked back down at his list, “So that would make you James?” He asked towards the first boy.

“I prefer Jimmy,” he said, his smirk not vacating his features.

Twins. Dean wasn’t particularity fond of them when they were in classes together. Most that he’d come across generally had a penchant for trouble. Hopefully these two wouldn’t be the type. Dean didn’t want to admit that he was probably kidding himself, especially when Jimmy’s eyes didn’t flicker away and his smirk remained firmly in place as Dean continued without hindrance down the rest of the roll.

-

Dean’s first week flew by in a breeze. It was Friday afternoon, last class of the day, before he’d had time to catch his breath. Sam had contacted him almost every day, ensuring that he was still enjoying his new place, liking the school, etcetera. If Dean didn’t know better he’d think his little brother was worried he was going to disappear on him.

Friday’s final class was once again, what he had dubbed in his head, the Novak class. Castiel and Jimmy were definitely the groups’ outstanding features. Jimmy always made a point of being heard throughout lessons, enticing his brother to join in. They were popular, attractive (not that Dean thought _that)_ , flirtatious, well spoken _and_ intelligent. It didn’t take a genius to work out why they had a following.

Even other staff members would mention them, particularly how well they were doing in class, even though their behavior could sometimes be improved. Mrs. O’Neil, an elderly woman who taught Home Ec. and who was definitely the largest gossip within the staffroom, made a point of telling Dean that he shouldn’t believe any of the rumors that the students spread about the two boys, “Kids these days, tell nothing but lies about each other, you know?” as she tried to dig as much personal information out of Dean as possible.

Dean hadn’t heard any of the supposed rumors that the old woman had mentioned, but his natural curiosity had him wondering what they were.

The last bell of the day rang and there was the usual scrape of chairs and scramble of hands as everyone hurriedly packed up their belongings. Most of them threw Dean a small wave or a ‘see you later Winchester’, as they trundled out the door.

“Don’t forget to finish reading the chapter on Rome out of your textbooks!” Dean called to retreating backs.

When he turned back into the room to pick up his bag Dean was surprised to still see one of the seats occupied. “No big plans for the weekend Jimmy?” Dean asked as he fiddled with the papers on his desk, stacking them into a messy pile.

“A few,” Jimmy replied casually, standing up and ambling towards Dean’s desk. He leant on his palms as he reached it, “I just wanted to speak to you quickly.”

“Shoot,” Dean said, attempting to ignore the way Jimmy was pointedly watching him from under his eyelids. Man the kid was a flirt, it didn’t seem to matter who he was speaking to.

“About my brother,” Jimmy continued, fiddling with a pen that had been lying beside Dean’s laptop, “He’s having trouble with some of the coursework, you see, and I was wondering if you’d be able to help him out?”

Dean raised his eyebrows, he knew Castiel was practically a genius, both boys were, he found it hard to believe that either one was struggling. Glancing up at the boy in front of him Dean didn’t state his exact thoughts, “Castiel couldn’t ask me this himself?”

Jimmy bit at his lip, smiling a little, “Cassie’s shy, about some things. I tried explaining it to him but I think he’d grasp the concept better if it came from someone else. I’m his big brother it’s my job to look out for him, you know?”

Dean chuckled, “Big brother, by how many minutes?”

Jimmy shrugged, “Six or seven.”

Dean didn’t hide his grin at the kid’s obvious pretentiousness, “Of course I’ll help him. Tell him to come see me after school on Monday.”

Jimmy smiled widely, “Thank you, Sir. It’s greatly appreciated, of course.”

Dean nodded, keeping his eyes trained on his desk as Jimmy sauntered out of the room.

Dean wasn’t aware that Castiel was standing just outside the classroom door waiting for his brother. He didn’t see Jimmy’s smile turn into a smirk as he winked at Castiel with confidence, didn’t notice as the two boys high fived each other with ease. No one was around to see them clutch at each other playfully in the deserted corridor, or see the quick peck of lips Jimmy placed under his brother’s jaw.

“We’re in,” Jimmy murmured into Castiel’s ear, before he grasped his brother’s hand and pulled him jogging down the hallway.

-

Dean wasn’t having a good day. It had started bad and progressively worsened. The one downside of being a high school teacher; having to deal with hormonal teenagers.

Three girls managed to get themselves into a bitch fight. They threw punches at each other, clawed at each other, pulled hair, yelled and screamed and Dean was the first teacher to witness it. He spent the better half of his morning off discussing with the principal the behavior of the girls in question, then had to be polite and listen to one of them sob how none of it was her fault.

It was when Dean went to do the right thing, going to check on one of the other girls who seemed to come off a little worse for wear and was still in the nurse’s room, that he heard the injured girl talking with some friends. He didn’t mean to eavesdrop, he _really_ didn’t, but it was the hushed tones that had him intrigued and the drop of a name that had him transfixed.

_“You know what I heard? That Jimmy fucked his brother out behind the gym shed on the weekend.”_

Dean paused in the hallway, stuck between opening the door and wanting to continue listening. It wasn’t what he thought. Couldn’t _possibly_ be what he thought. He’d caught a snippet of a conversation, out of context, it was nothing.

_“That’s nothing new. I mean, they’ve been at it everywhere. They’re the Novak twins. You know that’s why they don’t date right? Because they’re too busy screwing each other’s brains out.”_

There was a resonance of muffled giggling and Dean knew he should announce himself, push the door open, or cough, anything to stop the stream of words he was listening to.

_“Alastair swears he saw them once, one of them all spread out for the other on the floor of the art room. He says that one of them was screaming the other’s name as -”_

Dean turned on his heel and swiftly walked back the way he’d come. Picking up his pace even more as unbidden images began tugging at his mind. That’s what that stupid old woman had been talking about last week. _Those_ were the rumors! That’s what people _said_!  
Dean was shocked, what could possibly make people create such disturbing lies about someone. He knew kids could be cruel, but this was just a whole new level, it was _perverted._

Castiel and Jimmy were brothers, twins, that fact alone would mean that they would be close. It gave no one the right to insinuate any form of such degrading crap.

-

Classes were rowdy for the remainder of the day, everyone drawing gossip from the fight that had occurred and ranking it more important than anything that Dean had to teach them. He was stuck with freshmen for the afternoon and resorted to putting a film on, saving himself from pointlessly talking to a bunch of people who clearly weren’t paying attention.

Dean tried to concentrate on the film as well. It was some documentary about the rise of the Catholic Church in Europe and he’d seen it a million times. It definitely wasn’t enough to keep his mind entertained. His mind that seemed to have quickly developed a habit of not listening to common sense. He tried, but simply couldn’t, stop the images that wanted to meld there way under his skin.

The images of identical boys, wrapped around one another, sweaty, clingy, as they took turns bringing each other to pleasure. Messy black hair sticking everywhere, long lithe limbs twirled around another’s, pouting lips latching onto an identical set.

God, it was wrong. Dean wanted to hit himself for even entertaining the ludicrous idea, _especially_ when he was still seated at the back of a full classroom. But he just couldn’t help himself and nothing was a good enough deterrent.

The end of the day rolled around, Dean felt exhausted, the beginnings of a migraine tugging at his mind and it was only Monday.

Dean was in half a mind to tell Castiel that he couldn’t help him out tonight, move what Dean presumed would turn into a lengthy study session to tomorrow afternoon. He had his polite speech formed and ready on his tongue but not even the first word made it past his lips when the kid knocked hesitantly on the classroom door.

Castiel appeared nervous as he stuck his head into the room, eyes seeking out Dean, a smile pulled at the corners of his mouth when he saw him seated behind his desk and Dean couldn’t bring himself to turn him away. It wasn’t the boys fault that Dean was having issues controlling his dick; he had to pull himself together.

Dean smiled over at him, motioning for Castiel to come in.

Castiel walked in slowly, watching as Dean stood and dragged him over a chair placing it near his desk. Glancing at him curiously Dean figured maybe Jimmy had been accurate in his statement on Friday and Castiel _was_ shy. Maybe it only showed when he wasn’t by his brother’s side.

Dean attempted to push any thoughts of what he’d heard that morning firmly out of his mind. The image of Jimmy and Castiel next to one another was _not_ something that Dean was going to be dwelling on. At all. Especially in either of the boys presence.

“Thank you for agreeing to see me Mr. Winchester,” Castiel said in his rich tone as he took the seat Dean had placed for him.

Dean waved him off, not allowing his grin to falter, “It’s no worries, kid, seriously. Anything you need, all you have to do is ask.”

Castiel smiled at him more confidently after that. Pulling out his books and showing Dean what he was having problems with.

Time ticked by quickly. Cas was undoubtedly smart. And he was funny. And sweet. Dean was literally having an enjoyable time sitting with him and going over some of the course work. However their conversation did tend to drift to topics much more interesting and Dean would have to put it back on track. But it was just so easy to talk to the boy.

He discovered that Cas was a big reader, he loved all things literature and art and he seemed thoroughly curious when Dean started prattling on about his favorite films.  
He was articulate in everything he said and Dean couldn’t help but hang on to his every word. He had the habit of speaking beyond his years.

And heaven help him Dean couldn’t deny that he was attractive. Both he _and_ Jimmy were obviously, considering there was scarcely a difference between them. The defined cheekbones and jaw lines, the dark messy hair, lithe runner’s bodies, complete with the luminous blue eyes. Dean couldn’t explain why but he was sure Cas’ shined just that fraction brighter.

Dean was surprised when he looked up to see Jimmy standing at the door. Dean glanced at his watch and realized it really was starting to get late and Jimmy’s appearance shouldn’t have been a shock at all.

Dean flipped close the book he had been reading out of, causing Cas to stop talking mid stream. He glanced over his shoulder and spotted his brother leaning casually in the doorway. Dean furrowed his brow in confusion when Cas didn’t make any attempt to put away his things and Jimmy walked further into the room.

“Having fun?” Jimmy asked casually, running his hands through the top of Cas’ hair as he passed him.

Dean looked away from the motion, words that he’d heard earlier suddenly attempting to push themselves back to the forefront of Dean’s mind.

“Yeah,” Cas responded, looking up at his brother, “Mr. Winchester is an excellent teacher.”

Both boys grinned at one another and Dean was relatively sure that he was missing some kind of private joke. Dean stood up and started rearranging all his belongings, closing his laptop and placing it in his bag, “Well, the two of you should start heading home.”

Dean glanced up again, flicking his eyes back and forth between the two identical boys, as neither of them made any attempt to leave.

Jimmy perched himself on the edge of Dean’s desk, “Actually, there was just one more thing we were hoping to talk to you about.”

Dean’s eyebrows raised as the brothers exchanged another look.

Cas turned to look back at Dean, his blue eyes wide and innocent once more, “We were wondering if you could possibly help us out in another area.”

Dean was about to respond that anything the boys needed he was happy to assist with, or make arrangements for someone else to, but Jimmy cut him off, “You’re very attractive, Mr. Winchester,” his eyes pointedly travelling along Dean’s form.

A blush tinted at Dean’s cheeks immediately, “Jimmy, that is hardly an appropriate – you shouldn’t – what is it the two of you want?” Dean began to feel his patience slipping away. It had been a very long day, he wanted nothing more than to go home, kick his feet up and unwind, he didn’t need inappropriate comments from the Novak brothers.

“You can relax Winchester. There’s no one around, everyone’s gone home. We have time.”

“Time for what?” Dean automatically spluttered out.

Jimmy grinned, “You see Cassie agrees with me, and we got to talking the other night, and he decided that he would very much like it if you bent him over your desk and fucked him.” Jimmy paused briefly, “And I’d like to watch.”

The papers Dean had still been shuffling with dropped out of his hand. His mouth fell open and his eyes went wide, once again flicking between the two boys, both of whom had very serious expressions on their faces.

“You can’t just – what – I don’t – I’m not -,” Dean began stuttering, “Whatever the two of you are playing at, I want no part in it. Now get out.”

Neither boy looked fazed at Dean’s attempt to get rid of them; Cas did however stand up and walk around to the same side of the desk Dean was on.

Standing next to him, Cas gazed up with those wide eyes that Dean was now relatively sure had nothing _innocent_ hidden in them.  
It was all an act. The whole thing. The needing help, the playing sweet, they merely wanted Dean alone.

“Dean,” Cas said up to him. It was the first time he’d used Dean’s first name and Dean was trying really hard not to enjoy the sound coming from that deep voice.

“Leave,” Dean reiterated, but he didn’t move away from Cas, his feet refusing to take that one very necessary step back.

“You don’t mean that,” Cas stated confidently, “If it’s hurting me you’re worried about, don’t be. I take Jimmy’s cock practically _every_ day.”

Dean blanched at the comment and he heard Jimmy chuckle, “Every thought running through your mind right now Dean, about the two of us, _probably_ true.” Dean seemed to have lost the ability to speak as Jimmy continued, “If I know my little brother, and I _do,_ I can guarantee you he’s already stretched for you. A plug keeping his hole wide open, slicked and ready, just _waiting_ to take your cock.”

Dean’s throat went dry, his hands shaky.

“Dean,” Cas said again and Dean made the mistake of looking back down at him, getting trapped instantly in those cavernous eyes. “You’re thinking too much.”

Dean finally found his voice, “No, Cas! No, either of you! Now leave before I decide to -,”

“Decide to what?” Jimmy cut him off, chuckling, “Tell on us? Or give in to us?”

Cas reached a hand forward and placed it gently on Dean’s shoulder, “If you don’t want this, you can tell me to stop.”

Dean didn’t have time to do much of anything before Cas leaned up and sealed his lips firmly against his own.

Dean’s first instinct was, of course, to panic.  
He was kissing a student! An _underage_ student! A freaking kid! If anyone were to walk in right now his ass would be thrown into jail at top speed.

But then he felt Cas’ lips begin to move, followed by the swipe of a tongue along his bottom lip, and his panic turned swiftly into lust.

He knew jail definitely wasn’t going to be enough; he was going to Hell.

Cas realized the moment that Dean began to fold and he latched on tighter, bringing both hands up to clasp around the back of Dean’s neck, holding him in place as Cas moved forward to line their bodies up.

Dean tried so hard not to let his moan escape him, but Cas heard it, and the little fucker smiled against Dean’s lips.

Dean jumped when he felt the second set of hands slipping from behind him around his waist, but Cas held him tight enough so he didn’t pull back, Jimmy’s mouth came to rest beside Dean’s ear, “So maybe I don’t _just_ want to watch.”

Jimmy snaked his hands around Dean’s front boldly, trailing them down pointedly to the front of Dean’s pants, squeezing lightly at what was quickly turning into a prominent bulge, “Admit it, Winchester, this is so much more fun.”

Dean finally managed to tear his mouth away, his mind whirling, his breathing ragged, “You’re both _sixteen_ ,” were the only words Dean managed to choke out.

“Almost seventeen,” Jimmy stated casually, his hands still working slowly at Dean through his trousers.

Cas leaned his head back in towards Dean’s, more slowly this time, pausing before they touched. He bit at his lip softly; he looked nervous again, “Dean. Please.”

Dean snapped.

His hands reached forward to grab at Cas’ slim waist and pull him firmly back in, he held him there tightly, fisting his hands into the back of Cas’ rumpled t shirt, as Cas sealed their lips back together hungrily.

Dean groaned audibly as Cas worked his tongue determinedly past Dean’s lips and into his mouth, twirling it with Dean’s own messily.

Dean tightened his grip on Cas’ waist and, much to Cas’ initial surprise, lifted the boy to sit on the edge of his desk. It took Cas only a second to catch up, wrapping his legs around Dean’s hips and dragging him in.

Jimmy ceased his ministrations on Dean’s almost fully hard cock, moving his hands skillfully to work the buttons on Dean’s shirt open. Dean felt Jimmy lean in closer so he could reach with ease, and he felt the hard press of Jimmy’s firm dick against his ass.

Inspired, Dean ran his hands down Cas’ chest, stopping to grip at the hem of his t shirt and pull the material over his head.  
Cas’ body was ideal. He was thin, but not _too_ skinny, light muscle rippling around his abdomen and arms. Dean wasn’t quite sure where his hesitation had disappeared to as he easily dragged his hands over Cas’ bare torso, marveling at the supple skin beneath his palms.

Dean broke his lips away from Cas’ once more, moving to press a trail down Cas’ neck. Cas immediately leaned to the side to give Dean more room, his hand coming up to fist tightly in Dean’s hair as the older man began to lick and bite at him.

When Cas moaned it was pornographic, the sound vibrating through Dean where the two of them were connected.

Dean pulled away; he had to catch his breath. His mind instantly rolled into turmoil as soon as he lost the solid feel of Cas pressed against him. He couldn’t possibly be doing this. What the hell was he playing at! He had a half undressed _student_ on his desk before him, looking completely debauched. He had another flitting around behind him, probably looking the same level of sin.

Dean had to stop this. He had to get out, and now!

All thoughts of leaving began slipping away just as swiftly as they had arrived when he felt Jimmy pull his shirt off his shoulders and down his arms. The thoughts had practically disintegrated into nothing when he felt the boy lean up to lick at the back of his neck, pressing slow open mouthed kisses to the top of his spine.

Dean shivered at the sensation.

Cas reached his hands forward to run them over Dean’s now bare chest. Taking his time. Dean couldn’t help but watch his sure movements. Cas twirled his fingers pointedly over the black ink that had adorned one of Dean’s collarbones since he was a teenager.

“You have a tattoo,” Cas stated, a small smile gracing his lips. Dean nodded.

Jimmy moved around Dean’s side so he could see where his brother was indicating.

“Sexy,” Jimmy mumbled into Dean’s skin as he kissed at the side of his neck. “A sun?”

“Some protection symbol, me and my brother got them when we were younger, thought they looked cool.” Cas leaned forward to quickly press his lips to the black outline at Dean’s words, when he reclined back his smile was wider.

Without dislodging Jimmy, Dean managed to incline after him and recapture Cas’ mouth. It had been barely minutes, and he was already craving the feel of the boys lips under his own. This time he fisted a hand into Cas’ untidy hair, tilting his head to exactly where he wanted it and taking what he sought.

Cas groaned under the forceful attention. He wound his hands forward, slipping his fingers into the waistband of Dean’s pants and pulled him closer. Cas moved his hands to rest on the buckle of Dean’s belt, shifting his fingers he begin unlatching the strip of leather.

Dean unhooked his hands from Cas’ body and placed them over Cas’ own, stilling the boy’s actions.

Dean’s mind regained the minimal amount of composure it needed to resume his internal war. Making out was one thing. Physically having sex of _any_ kind was another.  
Dean knew this was wrong, Cas and Jimmy were both _underage_ , it did not matter that they were the ones who started this. It didn’t matter that Dean wasn’t using any kind of force or that he would never have pursued this without instigation. He was still supposed to be the responsible one. He was meant to be the one sensible enough to say no. Therefore he was still the one taking advantage.

“Don’t worry Winchester. My brother’s a right little slut. He loves being filled with cock. At all ends. He _craves_ it.” Jimmy whispered the words into Dean’s ear at his hesitance and they were stronger than any seduction.

Cas looked up into Dean’s blown black eyes, seeking his permission.

Dean let his eyes slip shut as he took a deep breath, knowing full well that he was signing something worse than a death sentence, and nodded.

Cas eagerly unhooked, unbuttoned and unzipped Dean’s pants after that. Pushing them, as well as Dean’s boxers, quickly over his hips and down his legs as if he was afraid Dean would change his mind.

Dean’s achingly hard cock gave a relieved twitch as it sprung free of its confines.

Cas reclined back on Dean’s desk, letting his eyes trail completely over Dean’s unclothed form, his eyes glinting at his prize.

Jimmy removed his eyes from Dean to glance over at his sprawled out brother, he leaned back close to Dean’s ear, smirking, “If you don’t finish stripping him Winchester, I will.”

Dean took encouragement from Cas’ shining eyes and didn’t hesitate to unfasten Cas’ jeans, lifting Cas’ hips off the desk so he could drag the tight denim out of the way.

Cas was gorgeous all laid out. His unblemished limbs seemed to travel for miles and his hard cock, stretching towards his stomach, which was steadily leaking pre cum, was incredibly enticing. Dean couldn’t help but be surprised when he saw the base of a plug clearly disappearing into Cas’ hole. Jimmy hadn’t been lying. Cas _was_ stretched.

Dean chose to ignore the fact that the two brothers clearly had this evening well planned.

Dean wrapped his hand around Cas’ dripping cock tightly; the new sensation of pressure had Cas’ head dropping back onto Dean’s desk with a thud. His breathing became more labored and his hands slipped from Dean’s sweat slick skin.

Dean stroked him slowly, twisting near the head every few lengths, and reveling in the way Cas was quickly writhing against the wood. The older man shouldn’t have been shocked when Jimmy seemed to produce a small tube of lube out of thin air, but he couldn’t help to roll his eyes.

Releasing Cas’ cock, much to Cas’ annoyance, Dean took the lube from Jimmy and popped the cap, squeezing a portion of it onto his fingers and moving to rub them over his own length.

Jimmy moved forward, briefly taking Dean’s vacated position he replaced Dean’s hand with his own and resumed stroking his brother. Cas moaned at the sensation of the familiar hand, a contented sigh falling past his lips, and Jimmy carefully worked his other hand under him seeking the base of the plug.

Dean watched, transfixed at the sight before him, as Jimmy teasingly moved the toy around inside his brother. Pushing it further in, pulling it back, and repeating the motion. The actions causing a litany of moans to tear from Cas’ wrecked mouth.

Cas groaned with loss when Jimmy finally removed the toy completely. Jimmy smiled down at him, leaning over his brother’s spread out body, and shutting him up by kissing him fiercely.  
The two boys lapped at each other with practiced ease, tongues twirling messily, hands clutching at each other.

Jimmy was smirking when he pulled back, brushing his fingers through Cas’ hair playfully when his brother tried to chase his lips, “Calm down Cassie,” Jimmy murmured, glancing over his shoulder, “You don’t want to push Dean over the edge before he’s opening you up.”

Dean snapped his mouth shut when he realized it had fallen open. God they were hot.

Cas’ eyes locked back onto Dean’s and he spread his legs wider, reaching his arms out to drag him back in.

Dean moved easily back between Cas’ legs, he really couldn’t think of anywhere else he’d rather be in that moment. One of Cas’ hands grasped at his own and their fingers locked together. Dean went to move his other hand down to Cas’ dripping hole but Jimmy caught his wrist gently, “He doesn’t need it.”

Dean waited for Cas to nod to him before he retracted his hand, lining his cock up instead and slowly, inch by inch, pushed his way in.  

Cas was wonderfully tight. The amount of preparation and slick easing Dean’s way did not diminish the incredible feeling of being enveloped by Cas’ greedy hole. Cas dug his fingers into Dean’s hand tightly as Dean continued to take it slow. Cas’ other hand scrambling for purchase against the timber of Dean’s desk as he struggled to keep a lid on the pleasure coursing through him.

Dean took a deep breath when he bottomed out inside Cas. Took a moment to regain what little composure he had left as he watched and felt Cas adjust to the size of him.  
Cas smiled blissfully up at Dean when all notions of pain subsided into complete pleasure.

“Don’t move yet,” Jimmy commanded from behind Dean.

Dean glanced carefully over his shoulder, eyes seeking the other boy, and watched as Jimmy finished off removing the items of clothing from the lower half of his body. The marginally older boy padded his way around to the front of Dean’s desk. Dean could see the tip of his equally hard cock edging out from underneath his shirt as he lifted himself to sit beside his brother’s head.

“Hurry up, Jimmy,” Cas ground out. Dean could feel the muscles in the boy’s legs beginning to spasm from the effort he was putting into remaining still, and he stroked the sides of them lightly.

Dean’s eyes widened for another time as Jimmy chuckled, throwing a leg over so he sat facing Dean, straddling his brothers’ face. Jimmy winked at Dean pointedly as he carefully lowered himself down, allowing his cock to slowly slip past Cas’ gaping lips.

Dean felt his dick give a painful jolt as he watched Jimmy’s cock easily begin to disappear, Cas’ throat convulsing as he sucked his brother down. Dean only remembered that he was supposed to be moving when Cas gave a sharp tug to his hand.

Dean placed both his hands firmly on Cas’ hips, probably holding tight enough to leave marks but he didn’t care, and steadily began to draw back out.

Dean set the pace. Their joint tempo growing faster as all three of them began to lose themselves. Dean pounding wetly into Cas’ clenching hole, Cas managing to deep throat his brother at the same time, Jimmy holding himself above Cas carefully, his head thrown back in ecstasy

There was no way Dean was going to last long. He had two, identical, perfect, sexy, beautiful boys before him. Both performing acts that in a number of ways weren’t _legal_. And Dean was so totally gone.

Cas came first. The moment Dean moved his hand to start pumping him and his body went rigid, cum spurting steadily from his cock, covering Dean’s hand and Cas’ chest. Dean was next, everything he was seeing, everything he was feeling, and he didn’t have time to prepare himself before his orgasm tore through him. Cas clung to Jimmy’s legs, ensuring his brother didn’t move away before he poured his seed down Cas’ eagerly waiting throat.

The sight of that, Cas flawlessly drinking down his brother’s cum, even after he was spent, if it were possible would have had Dean tipping over the edge again.

Dean pulled out of Cas carefully, the tight feel of Cas’ contracting hole against his now flaccid cock was a mixture of continuing pleasure and discomfort. Jimmy moved away from Cas on shaky legs, leaning down to press a chaste kiss against his brothers lips before pulling him to sit upright.

Cas smiled at his brother softly, the post sex haze evident in his eyes, before turning his gaze back to Dean.

Dean smiled hesitantly back at the boy, thoughts were beginning to weave their way back into his mind and he didn’t want to consider most of them. Cas managed to solve that problem for at least a few more minutes. He pulled himself to the edge of Dean’s desk, legs hanging loosely over the side, reached for Dean’s cooling body, and dragged him back, resealing their lips together.

-

When Dean eventually stumbled into his home that night his mind and emotions were in turmoil.

He didn’t have a clue what to think.

One minute he was completely disgusted with himself. The next he couldn’t shake the feeling of either Novak boy pressed somehow against him and how incredible that had been.

Dean remained under the spray of his shower longer than usual. A vicious torrent of shame plagued at his mind while his dick was trying to convince him he was ready for another round.

As he climbed into bed, exhausted, confused, _terrified_ , Dean couldn’t stop himself. His hand snaked down to curl around his once again painfully hard erection. Images of that evening quickly sprung to his mind. Cas lain out on his desk, completely wanting him. Jimmy’s cock disappearing between Cas’ full lips. The feel of Cas pressed against him so perfectly.

His breath turned labored, his hips stuttering into his hand, his cock twitching eagerly and Dean was coming into his palm in record time. The sticky feel of his seed seeping out to cover him and his bed sheets.

Dean couldn’t be bothered moving to clean up. His mind and body both shutting down on him. There was only one thought still prominently racing around Dean’s mind as he dropped into unconsciousness.

He was so completely, and utterly, fucked.


	2. The Novak House

Dean entered the school yard on shaky legs the next morning. He felt dirty, watched, as if he had some neon sign attached to his head that said ‘look at me! I broke the law yesterday!’

Teaching was difficult. His mind seemed determined to wander to events that he certainly didn’t want, _couldn’t_ , be thinking about. He spent most of the class time wandering around the room, in between the student’s desks, and staying firmly away from his own. 

Whenever he did need to approach his desk for something, images of Cas spread out, naked, leaking, sprang to the front of his mind and he’d have to refrain from pressing a hand to his cock that would twitch with interest.

Dean wasn’t looking forward to the Novak class that afternoon.

It had been precisely a week since he first laid eyes on the two brothers who had decided that they wanted to torture him and Dean was sincerely hoping that maybe they’d be away that afternoon. Just to give him some sort of reprieve.

He wasn’t that lucky of course.  
Jimmy wandered in with his usual swagger, Cas a couple of paces behind him, and they took their usual seats towards the front. Neither boy looking in Dean’s direction more than anyone else; Dean didn’t know if that made him more nervous or less.

Taking a deep breath, and once again moving pointedly away from his desk, he started the lesson.

Everyone went to work with the usual bustle after Dean finished speaking his instructions. Chatter immediately rising as people leant over to engage friends in conversation. Dean let them.

Because Dean figured he’d look like an idiot if he continued to wander around and around the room pointlessly for the next forty minutes he gingerly sat at his desk. He didn’t quite sit comfortably in his chair, the wood before him taunting loudly as he pulled his laptop in front of him.

He typed pointlessly on the keys for awhile, glancing up every few minutes to check that at least some of the class was doing their work. It wasn’t until one of his fleeting looks had him locking eyes with Cas’ that his stomach resumed its twisting.

It looked like Cas had been watching him for awhile, waiting patiently for Dean to acknowledge him, whereas Jimmy was talking loudly with a couple of the other boys over to the side.

Cas only let the barest hint of a grin pull at his mouth as Dean blushed averting his eyes quickly. God, he couldn’t do this. He shouldn’t have even showed up today. Hell, he should have called early this morning stating he resigned his post immediately. Instead he was seated behind his desecrated desk, his dick positively twitching with interest, as Cas stood up with a book and walked his way down to him.

“Castiel?” Dean asked bluntly, as Cas positioned himself in front of Dean, back to the rest of the class, holding his book out as if he was showing Dean something. Dean wasn’t sure if he imagined the look of disappointment that crossed Cas’ face at Dean’s harsh tone or whether it was real.

“Had a question,” Cas mumbled, clearly making something up off the top of his head about the page currently facing Dean.

Dean didn’t respond once Cas had finished, mostly because he’d become too distracted in the way Cas’ perfect mouth formed his words. And the barest hint of a 5’clock shadow that was across Cas’ jaw, meaning he hadn’t shaved that morning. And that his hair was completely mussed as if someone, most likely Jimmy, had been running their fingers through it.

Cas coughed quietly, glancing over his shoulder to ensure no one was paying them the slightest amount of attention, most eyes were currently drawn to Jimmy’s antics. As he moved his head, exposing his neck, Dean caught sight of the very prominent line of hickey’s running the length of it. Dean’s breath caught in his throat when he realized _he’d_ been the one to place them there.  
Cas turned back around, leaning down slightly closer.

“Is everything okay, Mr. Winchester?” Cas kept his voice low.

At first Dean summoned a glare up at the boy in front of him, berating him for the tease. But then he paused, maybe Cas was _really_ asking if he was alright.

Dean looked up into the bright blue eyes hovering steadily just above him and he smiled a very small amount, an answer effortlessly flowing off his tongue, “Yeah Cas, everything’s fine.”

Cas grinned, before winking, seeming overly pleased with Dean’s response and strolled confidently back to his seat. This time managing to catch Dean’s eye every time the older man glanced around.

-

Wednesday the two boys actually _were_ away from school. Dean spent the lesson that was _their_ class even more distracted than if the two of them were seated like normal in front of him.

A snide girl, Ruby, who was always surrounded by people, was the first to make a spiteful comment at the absence of the twin boys.

_“Probably off fucking somewhere. Heard they hadn’t defiled any public property this week.”_

The resounding chuckles were cut off by Dean’s scolding that everyone should learn to keep their mouths shut about such garbage. Most of the class at least had the decency to pretend to look ashamed in themselves.

Dean firmly ignored the thought pushing at his brain that there was an eighty five to ninety percent chance that Ruby was totally right.

-

Thursday Dean had senior classes. Three of them one right after the other. The seniors at the school were relatively well behaved. Most of them already beginning to feel the tendrils of excitement that this was their last year at high school.

Dean had the afternoon spare after them. He sent a text to Sammy and once he found out that he was free headed out of the school to meet him for coffee.

They met down by the beach, taking their purchased drinks and sprawling themselves out on the sand. Dean didn’t care that he was still in jeans and a dress shirt; he kicked his shoes off and enjoyed the feeling of sand running between his toes.

Sam laughed at his brothers antics, before swiftly copying him.

“How’s school going?” Dean asked his brother, feeling relaxed with the soothing sunrays beating down against him. 

“Same as normal,” Sam shrugged, “Not much longer to go.”

Dean chuckled, “Then you’ll be out in the world, prosecuting the guilty.”

Sam rolled his eyes, “I’m going to be a lawyer Dean, not a judge.”

Dean’s grin faltered unnoticed to Sam as they both laughed. Dean’s stomach giving a jolt at the idea that he’d been participating in ‘things’ that could potentially require him a lawyer.

“You’ll be a great one,” Dean said assertively.

They stayed sprawled on the golden sand for most of the afternoon, both enjoying the lazy conversation they shared and each other’s company, Dean for the first time forgetting any problems that might be headed his way.

-

Dean was relieved when it was Friday. He couldn’t decide if the week had flown by like his first one or dragged along at snail’s pace. It was all a bit of a blur if he was honest. His usual teaching activities being constantly shrouded with the reminders of what had transpired late Monday afternoon.

Dean hadn’t lain eyes on either of the brothers for two days now, and he was relatively sure he could have managed the third no problem if he didn’t have the Novak class as his last lesson for the day.

Not seeing either of the two boys hadn’t seemed to disinterest Dean’s body. Whenever he fell into bed, exhaustion of the day washing over him, he couldn’t stop his hand trailing boldly down his figure and underneath the waistband of his boxers to bring himself to completion with Cas or Jimmy’s name on his lips. He couldn’t seem to help it in the shower either. Or his lounge room apparently. Or that one time in the Impala.

God, he had a problem. And it was in the shape of two enticingly sexy, _underage_ , students.

At least he was still sane enough to feel guilty about it.

Class started much like it had earlier in the week. Neither brother paying overly close attention to him, both pulling out their supplies and working like the rest of the group. Jimmy did however seem more subdued than normal. Dean began to wonder, hope, that nothing was wrong with either of them. Then he quickly criticized himself. He shouldn’t _care_.

Dean was steadily marking some of the sophomore work he had to correct when Jimmy’s voice rose above the din of the general chatter and directed itself at him.

“Where were you yesterday, Mr. Winchester?” Dean looked up in time to see Cas shooting his brother a confused look before Jimmy continued, “Thursday’s are your afternoon off, aren’t they? Isn’t that a good time for us to find you if we need assistance?”

Dean didn’t have a chance to respond, ignoring the fact that apparently Jimmy had taken the time to find out his schedule, before the remainder of the class decided this conversation was much more interesting than work.

“Skipping school, Dean?” One of the laid back boys seated up the rear of the room asked him jokingly.

“Ooo,” Ruby chimed in quickly, “Did you have a _date_ Sir?”

Dean saw Cas’ head snap in his direction before he visibly rolled his eyes, “No I didn’t have a date. Get back to your work all of you.”

Ruby pouted, nudging at the couple of girls seated beside her, “But now we want to know where you were.”

Dean shook his head, “I went and met up with my brother for coffee. You happy? Nosy little shits, the lot of.”

Everyone laughed at Dean’s tone, the end of the sound drowned out by the ringing of the bell. “If you haven’t finished your essay I want it done over the weekend and handed to me as you walk in the door on Tuesday.”

The group murmured their assent as they all started piling out, jovial that they finally had two days to themselves. Dean couldn’t say that he was overly surprised when Jimmy didn’t remove himself from his seat, his prominent smirk in its usual place. The fact that Cas remained as well was a bonus.

“Why were you looking for me yesterday?” Dean asked trying to be casual, praying Jimmy’s answer would be something completely innocent, as he began tidying up the room.

Jimmy snorted, “Why do you think?” he chuckled, “I’ll let Cassie give you a hint.”

Dean noticed Cas roll his eyes, “Jimmy, we can’t be late.”

“Shame for you.” Jimmy stood up, slinging his bag over his shoulder, “Next time we’ll know to give you formal warning.” Jimmy smirked as he passed Dean, walking much closer to him than necessary in an empty room. “See ya round, Winchester.” He winked before turning to his brother, “Make it quick,” And headed out the door.

Dean was about to start telling Cas that he should leave as well. Make a firm point that both boys should stop whatever game they liked to think they were playing and forget what happened. It had been a onetime thing. Dean could put an end to anything else right now.

None of the words made it out of his mouth as Cas took the few purposeful steps needed to close the distance between them. He leaned up quickly, catching Dean’s lips with his own and pressing into him firmly.

Dean’s limbs developed a mind of their own as his arms twisted around Cas’ waist to pull him up. Holding him close he ravished Cas’ mouth. Their tongues twirling together with ease, lips melding against one another.

Cas pulled back much too soon for Dean’s liking, although there was a sense of panic trying to gain his attention at the fact that the hallway next to them was still packed with potential witnesses.

“I do really need to go,” Cas pressed his closed lips chastely back against Dean’s before disentangling himself from Dean’s arms, “Jimmy and I have to be home, otherwise -,” Cas left his sentence hanging, Dean’s mind thoroughly supplying more than enough ‘otherwise.’ Cas smiled at him again before disappearing out the door, “Have a good night, Dean.”

-

Dean had always planned to go shopping Saturday morning. His minimal supplies that he had started his new home with were rapidly running low. Especially food.  
There was a decent size supermarket close by that Dean hadn’t taken the chance to venture to yet, however he figured he finally had to stop avoiding the mundane task, or else he was going to starve.

All night, and now the majority of the morning, Dean’s mind had been replaying Cas’ latest kiss.

God, that kid knew how to use his assets. It always sent a thrill down Dean’s spine when he recalled that it was most likely his identical brother whom he had learnt everything with.

Dean had been taking his time wandering the isles, currently stuck staring at condiments when he felt his phone vibrate in the back pocket of his jeans. He pulled it out casually, presuming it was merely Sam, his eyes continuing to scan the pasta sauce choices in front of him as he mindlessly unlocked the screen.

When Dean finally glanced down his phone almost slipped out of his fingers. His entire face, from ear tips to neck, burned bright red as his cock gave an obvious jump. He shielded the small screen against his chest, glancing over his shoulders to make sure no one had been lingering behind him.

He’d received an image from an unknown number; although considering the occupants of said image, the number could only belong to one of two people.

Ensuring there was no one in his immediate vicinity, Dean glanced down at the picture again.

Cas was front and centre. Kneeling on a bed, his legs spread, completely naked except for the light blue panties resting daintily on his hips, the material tucked slightly to the side so his protruding hard cock could rise past them. His arms were locked firmly behind his back, chest pushed forward, and Dean could see rope unmistakably holding him in position. His hair was an absolute mess, his blue eyes boring directly into the camera.

Jimmy was next to him, perched on his knees, scarcely better dressed than his little brother. The rope leading from Cas was held tightly in his fist and his tongue was twirling around his brother’s ear.

Dean visibly jumped as his phone vibrated in his palm.  
Double checking his surroundings, he swiped the new message open.  
This one was only text.

_Our parents are away_   
_And Cassie is all tied up_   
_Just for you Winchester_

There was an address under that.

Dean tucked his phone into his jacket, abandoned his half full basket of food, and quickly made his way out of the supermarket, praying no one noticed the prominent bulge tenting the front of his jeans.

He plopped himself into the driver’s seat of his beloved baby, jammed the keys into the ignition, clutched his sweaty and shaky hands around the steering wheel; but he didn’t start the engine.

He sat, staring blankly out the windscreen, the only image he could truly see had nothing to do with any of his surroundings.

His hands seemed to have a plan of their own as he reached back into his jacket, pulling out his phone again, unlocking it with ease and sliding back to _that_ image.

God it was hot.

Both boys were. They had the perfect visage that could pull something like this off. It looked professional, something that could be in the highest rated magazine.  
Dean’s mind wandered to the position of the camera and he couldn’t help but chuckle. The kinky sons of bitches had a camera stand.

Dean _knew_ he should just delete the messages. Ignore them completely, forget about what had happened at the school and hope the two boys would take the hint.

But he couldn’t tear his eyes away.

He could hear the words of Jimmy’s text, crystal clear, with an obvious smirk to his tone, as if the boy was seated right beside him. His cock was straining against the confines of his pants and he’d done nothing more than stare at a _picture_.

In the end it was Cas’ eyes that won. The unmistakable lust consuming the usual bright blue. A lust that was directed at _him_ , as his brother trussed him up.

Dean abandoned all his morals in that moment, clicking over the ignition, and heading towards what could quite possibly be the best mistake of his life.

-

He sat parked across the street from the address he’d been sent for a good ten minutes. Gazing up at the large house considering his options.

There was a chance, however slight it may seem, that he could walk through that door and find himself facing policemen. All they’d have to do was unlock his phone and he’d be taken away on underage charges at the very least.

But he seriously doubted that would be the case. At least, he hoped it wouldn’t be, as he finally pulled himself out of the safe haven of his car and began walking towards the Novak residence.

Dean’s unasked question of whether he was supposed to knock was answered when he reached the door. There was a folded sheet of paper stuck to the wood and Dean pulled it off and flicked it open. What he’d learned to be Cas’ handwriting was scrawled across the centre of it.

_Upstairs  
Third door on the right_

Dean couldn’t help the smile that began to pull at his lips, even though he was in half a mind to tell the boys that leaving their door unlocked like this was potentially very dangerous, as he turned the front door handle.  
He spared a few glances around the house he proceeded through. It was a nice place; large, well furnished, spotless clean. It looked like the Novak’s had some money.

And although Dean knew different, it didn’t feel like a _family_ home. There were no pictures lining the walls, no mess of gaming consoles anywhere, no ‘lived in’ feeling.  
The atmosphere felt cold.

Dean only hesitated for a moment before he creaked open the door his instructions had led him to.

This room was much more to his taste. The space was basically split in two; a double bed pushed to each side wall. None of it was overly tidy, there were a few clothes scattered across the floor, photos stuck to one of the walls. A television set up on one side, with a stack of DVDs next to it. Bookcases overflowing along the other, novels everywhere. It was obvious where Jimmy and Cas’ personalities clashed down the centre.

Dean _would_ have appreciated all that detail if his eyes hadn’t been drawn to something much more tempting.

Cas was still positioned on his bed. Although now he was lying on his back, arms still locked behind him, no extra clothing sheltering his body although there seemed to be a fair amount more rope, his feet splayed open exposing him completely. Dean’s breath hitched at the sight, and when Cas rolled his head to the side to look at him Dean couldn’t do anything more than moan.

Cas only spared him a glance before turning his eyes back towards the ceiling, but Dean caught sight of the smile edging his lips. Shifting his thinly covered ass against his sheets Cas moved just the slightest amount so he could drop his knees open wider.

“You took your time,” he said quietly.

Dean only roamed his eyes over to the other bed when he heard Jimmy chuckle. “He’s mad that you kept us waiting,” the boy taunted, “So am I actually,” he smirked, “Think you could make it up to us Winchester?”

Dean smirked back at him as best he could, attempting to keep his features collected, even when his legs felt like jelly and he wanted nothing more than to go over and ravish Cas completely. “What did you have in mind?”

Jimmy stood up, the sheet that had been positioned across his lap falling away to expose his completely naked figure, and walked confidently over in front of Dean. Reaching over the older man’s shoulder he reclosed the door with an obvious click.

He assertively placed his other hand over Dean’s crotch, squeezing at Dean’s full cock through the material. Dean tried not to show the weakness in his legs as Jimmy rubbed at him expertly. As the boy leaned up to latch his lips along Dean’s jaw line, keeping his motions in time with his hand, Dean’s eyes rolled back into his skull.

“Jimmy,” Dean managed to mumble out.

“Mmmm?” he sighed into Dean’s neck, keeping his hand moving steadily as he shifted his other to toy with Dean’s belt. Dean’s breath hitched more audibly when Jimmy swiftly snuck his hand past the layers of Dean’s clothes and wrapped around him skin to skin, “Have a question for you.”

Dean chuckled as best as his throat would allow.

“Did you think about us?” he started toying at the top of Dean’s balls, “Did you imagine me and Cassie together? With you? When you were alone,” he smiled softly into Dean’s skin, his teeth grazing the thick vein in his neck. “Did you touch yourself? Praying that it would be either me or my little brother bringing you to completion instead,” He unlatched Dean’s jeans completely, pushing them further out of his way. “Did you _scream_? Our names falling from your wrecked mouth Dean Winchester?” 

Jimmy chuckled and Dean suddenly felt like he was being toyed with. “What are you doing?” he asked the boy as skeptically as possible in his current state.

Jimmy glanced over his shoulder, “I’m teasing my brother.” Continuing to speak loud enough to ensure Cas was hanging on his every word, he smirked back into Dean’s skin, “I’m making him hard. Wanting. _Aching._ As he thinks of you all broken for us. For him.” Jimmy laughed softly again, “I’m making him _jealous_. Cause he can’t move right now and he’d like nothing more than to rake his hands all over you. Have your hands all over him.”

Jimmy removed his deft fingers from inside Dean’s pants and gripped Dean’s own palms, “Like this,” he pointedly moved Dean’s hands around his bare waist. “Cassie would rather it was him you were holding,” Dean’s fingers wound around the edge of Jimmy’s toned ass with the boys guidance. “He’d rather it was his hole you were running your fingers over,” Jimmy directed him there too. “Rather it his ass that you slicked up, his cock that you devoured.”

Dean broke his fingers away from Jimmy’s own, and he started his own path, roughly plunging a dry finger past the ring of muscles that was the boy’s slack entrance.  
Jimmy couldn’t hide his groan at the actions, his limbs going shaky as Dean surprised him.

It was Dean’s turn to smirk, his eyes seeking Cas’ pleading ones before he whispered into Jimmy’s ear, “Didn’t anyone ever teach you, it’s rude to tease your siblings.”

“You ought to play nice,” Jimmy regained his cockiness with ease, “Because you don’t get near him without _my_ permission.”

Dean saw Cas’ back arch off the bed as if he was trying to evade his bonds.

“Is that true Cas?” Dean asked him, his tone having dropped a decibel or two, “Do you want me over there with you?”

“Dean,” Cas’ voice was almost a whine, “I need you.”

Jimmy’s slim fingers clutched at Dean’s chin, dragging Dean’s face down towards his own, keeping Dean focused with the intensity of his eyes, “Now, ask nicely Winchester.”

Dean didn’t need to inquire what Jimmy wanted, and he certainly wasn’t going to deny either boy anything, so he dropped to his knees with ease.

He didn’t allow Jimmy time to prepare himself before fastening his hands around the boy’s prominent hips and taking Jimmy’s cock into his mouth, down his throat, up to the hilt.

Jimmy keened at the sensation, his moan filthy, as his hands fisted into Dean’s short hair.

Dean allowed himself to be directed with ease. Pulling off slowly, swallowing back down, working his tongue in all the right places. He pulled off completely a couple of times, Jimmy instinctively attempting to move after him, and he swirled nothing but his tongue around Jimmy’s dripping cock. Licking at the slit hungrily and lapping up the pre cum starting to form.

When Dean felt Jimmy begin to weaken he dragged the boy closer, dropping his tongue the needed amount, and pulling him in until his cock sunk deeper, hedging down Dean’s constricting throat.

The massaging pressure had Jimmy coming hard, Dean sucking down all of his milky seed with ease.

Jimmy was barely managing to stand on shaky legs when Dean retracted his lips. He helped lower the boy to his knees before he lost his balance.  
Jimmy leant his head forward to press against Dean’s collarbone, a breathy “fuck” tumbling out of him.

Dean glanced back up towards the occupied bed as he traced his fingers lazily down Jimmy’s spine, placing a soft kiss to his temple as he continued to come down off his high, “You taste good kid.”

Cas was breathing heavy from where he was still stranded on his mattress, his eyes were wide, pupils blown.

“Enjoying the entertainment Cas?” Dean asked smiling, “Had to be pretty good, even if I do say so myself, did you cum?”

Cas fleetingly looked mad as he ground out his negative response. Jimmy chuckled, pushing himself up off Dean now that his motor functions were returning, “He can’t.” Jimmy grabbed Dean’s hand and hoisted the older man to his feet with him, walking him over to stand above his brother.

From the new angle Dean could see clearly the rope tying Cas down, his wrists locked and attached to the headboard. He could also distinguish past the blue panties to the black cock ring latched tightly around the base of his leaking cock.

“Are you two going to make me watch while you have _all_ the fun?” Cas questioned, his glare resting harshly on his brother.

Jimmy leaned back into Dean’s neck, licking a strip up to his ear, “What do you think Winchester? Does Cassie deserve to play?”

Dean smiled softly, “Since he’s been such a good boy _maybe_ he deserves a reward.” Dean couldn’t help himself; he reached forward, needing to just feel some part of Cas and rested his hand on Cas’ knee, slowly rubbing it up his thigh.

Cas moved up into his palm as much as he physically could.

“Well, Dean’s the boss,” Jimmy said slyly, “What prize would you like brother?”

Cas kept his eyes locked on Dean’s, “Strip. Just take your clothes off. Please. I want to see you.”

Dean didn’t remove his hand from Cas’ leg as he nodded, climbing onto the edge of the boys bed. “That’s not a very large demand Cas,” Dean said softly, moving his lips to follow the trail of his hand.

Cas sighed at the contact, “I _need_ to see you, Dean.”

Dean smiled, placing a final kiss into Cas’ flank before pulling back, moving his hands to the hem of his t shirt.

Jimmy went to sit by his brother’s head, folding his legs up beside him and running a soothing hand through Cas’ hair.

Dean took his clothes off piece by piece. He didn’t do it seductively, he just got undressed, and he was secretly overjoyed in the way that neither brother tore their eyes away. Each one watched him intently, swallowing him with a spiraling gaze.

When Dean was completely exposed he knelt back onto Cas’ bed, this time moving his entire body closer to the pinned down boy. Cas grinned up at him as he straddled the boy’s waist.  
Cas immediately felt so much smaller to Dean, his slim waist for once actually making him appear like the teenager he was.

It didn’t hinder Dean as he ran his hands steadily up Cas’ sides, tracing his fingers over his prominent hipbones, following a trail up along his ribs. He slowed down around his nipples, rubbing and twisting at them gently until they were hard nubs, Cas moaning his approval as he arched up into Dean’s caresses.

Cas lifted his head as far as he could, pointedly asking Dean without words for what he wanted. Dean obliged, leaning down the remainder of the way and sealing his lips over Cas’ pouting ones. Cas opened up to him immediately. He hastily twisted their tongues around one another and plundered into Dean’s mouth. Dean cradled his face, holding the boy close to him.

When Dean drew back he rested his smile against Cas’ jaw, “I missed that,” he mumbled honestly.

Cas gazed at him with wide eyes, some amount of shock behind them, “Me too.”

Jimmy resumed petting his brothers hair as Dean leaned back, remaining positioned over Cas’ thighs.  
Dean trailed his eyes over the rope still attached to Cas, noticing the faint red marks beneath the binds as he moved, “How long have you been tied like this?” Dean asked, running his fingers tenderly over the knots.

Cas shrugged his shoulders, “Since ‘bout nine this morning.”

Dean’s eyebrows shot to his hairline.

“Good point,” Jimmy muttered, “You’ve behaved so well Cassie. Although I don’t blame you, you do know how to impress. What do you say Dean unties you and we have some real fun?”

“Fuck me?” Cas asked up to Dean.

“Yeah,” he said gently, tracing his thumbs in circles over Cas’ hips.

“Can I fuck you?” Jimmy asked over to Dean, the first sign of any real nerves Dean had ever seen hinting in his look.

Dean smiled reassuringly over at him, “If you reckon you can.”

Jimmy nodded, grinning enthusiastically.

Dean turned his gaze back down to Cas who was watching him hungrily, a spark in his eyes as he waited in anticipation. Dean leaned over Cas, his body hovering over the boy’s, stomach lightly grazing at the tip of Cas’ still erect cock, reaching for the ropes chaffing slightly around Cas’ small wrists. He paused, running his fingers around the cord but not untying it.

“If I leave you tied up, is it okay?” Dean had to ask, his tone hushed. He knew both boys _seemed_ as if they’d be up for almost anything but he still had to check.

Cas leaned up to press his lips to the base of Dean’s neck where he was lingering above him, “You can do anything you want, Dean.”

Dean smiled, leaving Cas’ wrists just how they were and slowly kissed his way down the boy’s figure. Jimmy hopped off the bed to fetch a bottle of lube.

Dean paused again when his mouth met the fabric running across Cas’ pelvis, he sucked over it, pulling back leaving an obvious wet patch. “What inspired the woman’s underwear?” Dean asked hooking his fingers under the very thin elastic, playing with the garment.

Cas shrugged, eyes clouded as he watched Dean toy with him, “They’re comfortable.”

Dean chuckled, “They’re _hot._ ”

As sexy as it was, they were currently in Dean’s way, so he lifted Cas’ hips the needed amount and dragged the skimpy panties off him, discarding them somewhere on the floor.  
This time when Dean leant back down, now unhindered, he licked at Cas’ hipbones, up the length of his shaft and sucked the tip of his leaking cock past his plump lips.

Cas immediately tasted different to his brother, somehow sweeter, Dean liked it.

He sucked around Cas’ cock head carefully, flicking his tongue around with preciseness, enjoying the way Cas couldn’t keep his hips from trying to fuck up into Dean’s mouth, but he never sank low enough to nudge at the tight ring still secured keeping Cas from reaching any kind of climax.

Dean lifted Cas’ hips again as he nudged his way down further, licking past his balls.

“ _Dean,_ ” Cas moaned down to him, his body giving a tremble.

Dean didn’t respond, hooking Cas’ legs over his shoulders so he could reach where he wanted without impediment.  He swiped his tongue further, licking his way up the line between Cas’ cheeks, searching keenly for Cas’ hole.

His probing tongue found it without too much effort, the clenching orifice attempting to pull him in. Dean prodded his way in gently, allowing Cas’ muscles to give way for him as he thoroughly slicked the boy up.

Cas whined above him as Dean started working his tongue in and out, slowly stretching Cas open. He bought a finger up to help, slipping it in beside his tongue and widening Cas out more.

Dean could practically feel Cas’ disappointment when he moved his mouth away, kissing his way up the inside of Cas’ thigh, to make room for another finger.  
Cas was extremely tight, as he should be considering his age, so Dean took his time scissoring the two fingers he had inside him slowly, his saliva the only substance to ease the slide.

“More Dean,” Cas pleaded down to him with wide eyes, his arms straining against his bonds.

Dean complied, carefully inching a third finger between the first two. Cas attempted to push himself down on the digits with more speed.

Dean chuckled, grasping at his hip, “Patience, Castiel.”

Dean felt the dip to the bed when Jimmy climbed back onto the mattress. Turning to look over his shoulder he saw the bottle of lube clutched in Jimmy’s hand. “Could you?” he asked Jimmy pointedly, glancing from the tube to his own hard dick.

Jimmy smirked, popping the cap off, squeezing a portion of the chilled substance into his palm and leaned around Dean to stroke it up his thick length. Jimmy moved his palm around thoroughly, covering every inch of Dean’s cock with the smooth substance, as Dean continued to stretch Cas; the boy trembling under his hands.

When Dean was properly lathered, Jimmy moved around to sit behind Dean, snaking his hand with him, and bringing it to rest at the top of Dean’s ass. Dean’s fingers stuttered inside Cas as he felt the digits trailing carefully down his crevice, he couldn’t help to push back into Jimmy encouragingly.

Jimmy applied more lube to his fingers before he snuck one inside of Dean. Dean’s body took a moment to adjust to the intruding sensation. It had been a while since he’d had anyone’s fingers, besides his own, working into him. As he felt Jimmy shift deeper he realized just how much he’d missed it.

Cas was a complete mess by the time his brother had stretched Dean sufficiently. His entire body was shaky, sweat speckling every inch of him, and his cock aching as Dean swiped over his prostate with nowhere near enough force.

Dean _finally_ pulled his fingers out of Cas, wiping the excess lube on the sheets, as he dragged Cas’ body towards him. He pushed in faster than Cas expected and the amazing feel of Dean sliding back into him was like heaven.

Dean drew in and out a few times, his fingers clutching tightly into Cas’ slim hips, before he stilled. Pushing his ass back that needed amount to give Jimmy the right angle.

The second Novak slid into him with surprising accuracy, one hand grasping at Dean’s hip, the other splayed out over his back. Dean waited for Jimmy to move, letting the boy set the pace, before he resumed plunging into Cas’ perfect ass.

Cas arched up against him when Dean hit his prostate again, a litany of moans and Dean’s name falling past his lips. Dean’s actions stuttered, a louder groan than anything Cas was producing tearing out of him as Jimmy finally slammed into his sweet spot.

It was perfect; the combined feel of Cas clenching around his aching cock and Jimmy pounding with skill inside him. He was in the centre of the most ideal twin boys and he couldn’t do anything except let himself get lost in it.

“ _Please,”_ Cas finally managed to articulate, “Dean I need to come.”

Dean detached one of his hands from the grip he had on the boys hip, moved it to firmly stroke up and down Cas’ length a few times, Cas throwing his head back against the bed at the sensation, before he hooked his fingers around to open the small band.

Cas’ cum splattered between them as soon as he was released, the milky substance spreading messily across Cas and flicking up to spot across Dean’s chest.  
Dean felt Jimmy release into him after that, the sight of his wrecked brother clearly tipping him over the edge. Dean bent forward after Jimmy pulled wetly out of him, moaning into Cas’ neck and blowing his seed filling the inside of the boy’s walls for the second time.

It took Dean a moment before he could breathe properly again, the intensity of his orgasm putting his mind on shutdown. He rolled off Cas, keeping their legs tangled together, as he reached up for the ropes and swiftly untied the knots.

Cas’ free hands came to rest around Dean’s neck immediately, pulling the older man in so he could seal their lips together slackly. Dean pressed back softly, his mind putting as much effort as it could into the touch of Cas’ skin against his.

Dean lay back, pulling himself up against the headboard once Cas released him, relaxing into the comfort of the pillows.

Cas crawled his way down Dean’s body, licking up the splatters of his cum as he went. He aimed for Dean’s now flaccid cock, cleaning it thoroughly, swirling his nimble tongue around every inch of it. Dean fisted his hand into Cas’ hair as the boy started lapping at his balls.

“Cas…” Dean murmured out.

“Think you’ll have to give him a minute or two Cassie,” Jimmy chuckled, watching his little brother.

Cas flicked his eyes up to Dean’s slack face, “I ain’t sixteen anymore, kid.”

Cas grinned, glancing back at his brother, “We’ll help.”

Jimmy smiled at Cas encouragingly as he crawled off Dean’s lap and over to him. Cas and Jimmy locked lips quickly, Cas shifting his hands to hold his brother’s face close, as Jimmy gripped at Cas’ waist and pulled his hips in, dragging their cocks against one another.

Jimmy pulled his brother properly into his lap, sheathing his already re-hardened cock up into Cas’ still slick hole. Cas moaned sinfully as his brother pulled him down, thrusting up into the tight heat. 

Dean watched the spectacular view with awe. Both identical boys moving against each other in pleasure as if it was just the two of them like usual in their room. Dean couldn’t help but wrap his hand around his cock and slowly jack himself at the sight.

Cas and Jimmy melded together perfectly, their limbs linking around one another as if they were always supposed to be shaped that way. It wasn’t long before Dean was hard in his hand, the sight of Jimmy and Cas both taking what they wanted from each other was more arousing than any porn he’d ever sought.

When Cas saw that Dean was leaking again, his body more than fully on board, Cas pushed himself off Jimmy’s cock spinning around and planting himself on his hands and knees; his face towards Dean and ass sticking up for his brother.

Jimmy lined himself back up, not perturbed by the change in angle, sinking in easily as Cas shuffled forward to nuzzle his face into Dean’s lap. He took Dean’s rapidly filling cock into his mouth, using nothing but his tongue and lips to stimulate Dean as his brother continued to fuck into him.

Dean’s resistance didn’t last long the second time around, spilling his cum down Cas’ throat. The boy sucked it down easily, managing to not lose a drop.

Jimmy had wrapped his fist around Cas’ cock and was jacking him in time with his thrusts. Both boys moaned simultaneously and tumbled over the edge together.

-

All three of them still lay naked in Cas’ bed awhile later. Dean was reclined back, Cas curled comfortably against his chest lazily tracing his fingers around Dean’s tattoo, with Dean’s arm draped around his shoulders.

Jimmy had his head up the other end of the bed, lying on his front and casually flicking through a magazine.

Dean was quite content to let his eyes trace around the room, picking up small details from either boy here and there.

“Who’s that guy in those pictures with you?” Both Jimmy and Cas glanced up to where Dean was indicating towards the wall of photos.

“That’s Gabe,” Jimmy stated.

“Gabriel,” Cas expanded.

“He’s our big bro.”

Dean raised his eyebrows, “You have another brother?”

“Sure do. He’s awesome.” Jimmy continued, as Cas nodded into Dean’s side, “We don’t see him as much as we’d like but he comes around occasionally.”

Dean furrowed his brow in question.

“Our parents don’t see eye to eye with him generally. Or ever.” Cas explained, “He made the mistake of _telling_ them he was gay.”

“They kicked him out when he was fifteen. We were seven.”

“They booted him out for being gay?” Dean asked, repulsed at the action.

“They’re ‘old fashioned’,” Jimmy muttered sarcastically.

Dean snorted, “So they’d…”

“Kill us if they ever found out about me and Cassie? Most certainly.”

Dean tightened his arm around Cas when he felt the boy shift uncomfortably. “What’s Gabriel do?” he asked, trying to keep Cas’ mind from dwelling on whatever was particularly distressing him.

“He works for a chain of high end night clubs.” Dean raised his eyebrows impressed. “Like I said, he’s awesome.”

“And he never… With you two?”

“No!” Both boys said instantly, outrage lacing their tones. Dean chuckled softly.

Jimmy let the silence settle for a few moments before rolling over to look at Dean properly. “All the questions that you could possibly have about us,” he indicated himself and Cas, “And you leave it at that?”

Cas clung his fingers into Dean’s side, looking down at his brother, “Jimmy,” he said, a hint of worry in his tone.

“If he doesn’t have questions then there’s something wrong with him,” Jimmy said simply.

Dean chuckled, rubbing his hand soothingly across Cas’ lower back, “its okay Cas. I’m not gonna pry.”

Dean felt more than saw the heat flood to Cas’ cheeks as he mumbled, “That’s not what I meant.” He looked up at the older man, “You can ask anything of us Dean.”

Dean smiled gently at the sincerity on his face.

“Go on,” Jimmy taunted, “Ask us anything.”

Dean laughed, “Alright then.” He glanced his eyes between the bed they were currently all spread out on and the other one by the opposite wall. “Do you always fuck in Cas’ bed? Or do you switch it round?”

Jimmy rolled his eyes, “I think we’re going to have to trade him in Cassie. He seems a bit tame already.”

“Shut up Jim,” Cas grumbled out, nuzzling his face back into Dean’s side.

Jimmy relented, “We always fuck in Cassie’s bed, yeah. If we’re in this room anyway. But we generally _sleep_ in mine.”

Dean moved his fingers to twist in Cas’ hair gently. Cas looked up at him as he hesitated to ask something else, “What -, When did you two start what you have between each other?”

Jimmy smirked, “That’s more like it.”

Cas began to answer him this time, “We’ve always been like this. Even before we knew what it meant or what we were really doing. We were just always drawn to one another. It’s hard to explain.”

“Yeah, I mean, I’m close to Sammy, but never did I ever look at him like _that._ ”

Jimmy sat up a little straighter, his tone much more serious than it was before, “Understand that we know no one will ever think of what we do as _normal,_ Winchester. We get that there’s something not quite right in our heads. But do not _ever_ condemn us for it. Or speak down on us as if it doesn’t turn you on.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Dean said hastily.

Cas pressed his lips to his chest, “I know. And so does Jimmy. He’s just over protective.”

“I’m not over anything,” Jimmy mumbled, watching his brother curl somehow closer around Dean.

“Did I ruin question time?” Dean asked jokingly.

Cas huffed a laugh into his side and Jimmy rolled his eyes, “No. You can continue, pervert.”

Dean kicked at Jimmy’s leg playfully for the insult. “How many? Before me?”

“A couple,” Jimmy responded honestly. “Most were our general age though. And no one was _ever_ our teacher.”

“You’re different,” Cas mumbled into him again.

Dean couldn’t help but smile to himself at that. He didn’t want to show that he’d been worried, thinking, that he was merely the next in a continuous line of toys for the Novak’s to play with. “How on earth did you get people your own age to keep quiet?”

Jimmy chuckled, “We didn’t moron. Just no one ever truly believed anyone about anything and it always digressed into nothing more than rumors. Most of which you’ve probably heard.”

Red tinted at the top of Dean’s cheeks, “Some,” he said fairly.

Jimmy rolled out of bed at that, stretching his arms high above his head and sighing when his back gave a relieving crack. “I’m going to shower,” he picked up a couple of errant items of clothing on his way to the door. “And I mean this in a completely un-rude way, but you have to leave by six.”

Dean nodded in understanding, glancing at the clock on Cas’ beside table and feeling a drop of disappointment in his stomach that it was already flashing 4:38.

“Our parents generally get home at seven.” Cas elaborated once his brother had disappeared, “sometimes later, but just to be safe -”

“I get it Cas,” Dean said gently, running his fingers back through the boy’s dark hair as he pushed himself up onto his elbows.

Cas leaned up to press their lips together again.

Dean loved it when Cas kissed him. Reveled in the feeling of their lips moving flawlessly together. It just felt right.

“I didn’t know if you’d show,” Cas said softly as he pulled back, continuing to run his eyes over Dean’s defined features.

“You provided a pretty damn good reason to turn up. Although I probably shouldn’t have,” Dean said fairly.

Cas’ brow dipped at that, his head tilting to the side in confusion. “Why? Do you regr-”

Dean hushed him quickly, “No Cas. Don’t be stupid. It’s just now I don’t want to _leave.”_

Cas blushed, “I don’t want you to.”

Dean chuckled, immediately trying to lighten the mood, “But in the efforts of keeping myself out of jail I suppose it’s necessary.”

Cas rolled his eyes. “I’m not that young. You’re not that old”

“You don’t even know how old I _am_ , Cas.”

Cas shrugged, “I honestly don’t care. It doesn’t make any difference.”

Dean smiled softly, “You’re a bad influence Castiel Novak.”

“You could probably blame my brothers for that I’m sure.”

Laughing, Dean pulled Cas back down so he could firmly tangle them together once more.

-

Dean found himself at the Novak house both weekends following that first one. Both boys were more than enthusiastic to continue their new association and Dean was more than pleased to give in to their demands.

Dean had never found being a teacher boring, but the next couple of weeks inside school were certainly more _interesting._  
Jimmy and Cas would both linger around after classes, or seek Dean out when no one would miss any of them, taking it in turns to bring each other to pleasure.  
Dean’s desk was defiled multiple more times and so was the classroom floor.

Cas had made it a habit to text Dean regularly when they weren’t near one another, calling him once or twice, both times which might have ended in a conversation that had no other point asides from trying to get the other to cum before themselves.

It was Friday afternoon; the notorious last lesson of the week and Dean had the Novak class steadily working on an assignment that each student primarily got to choose. Dean had his lap top in front of him, for once actually grading work instead of putting it off in favor of ‘other’ activities.

His phone vibrated against his leg and Dean pulled it out offhandedly, only glaring at Cas slightly when he saw the message was from the boy.  
Cas was pointedly pretending to work, not looking in Dean’s direction, as Dean opened his message.

_-I’m bored Dean_

Dean could clearly imagine Cas forming the words, the petulant tone he developed when he wanted something would be evident. Dean held his phone out of the view of prying eyes behind his laptop screen as he typed back.

_-My lessons are not boring Castiel_

_-Entertain me?_

Dean glanced up to see Cas watching him from under his eyelashes, the boy winked at him, biting at his bottom lip

_-Don’t play all innocent with me Novak_

Dean received

 _-_ _I can stay after class_

Quickly followed by

- _what are you going to do to me?_

Dean tried to keep the grin determinedly off his features.

_-Got anything in mind?_

_-Yes_

Dean glanced up bothered by the one word answer and noticed one of the girls leaning over to ask Cas for help. Dean waited somewhat impatiently for him to finish explaining whatever it was until his phone lit up again.

_-You’re going to remain in your chair after everyone’s gone_

_-Am I?_

_-Well you could stand, but then the whole class will see that you’re merely hiding a boner behind that mess of a desk_

_-I’m not hard Cas_

_-No? What about if I tell you I’m wearing those red panties you saw in my draw the other day?_

Dean shifted in his seat, waiting as he watched Cas continue to inconspicuously type onto his phone in his lap.

- _Or that I have a plug holding Jimmy’s cum in my ass from when he fucked me in the supply closet while everyone else was in the cafeteria_

_-Tease_

_-You love it. And so does your cock. Your thick leaking cock_

_-That all you got?_

Dean mocked, not allowing Cas to know that the boy was totally right and his dick that seemed to run on everything Novak related was straining against his trousers.

_-You’re going to let me ride you. In that chair. I’ll strip for you, leave nothing but the silk against my waist as I sink down around you._

Dean glanced across to the clock on the wall, trying not to frown at the fact that there was still fifteen minutes of class to go.

_-Will you let me Dean?_

_-You don’t need to ask that Cas_

_-Sure I do. You know how much I’m a good boy and that I’d do anything for you_

_-You going to let me hold you? Kiss you?_

_-I’ll be displeased if you don’t. I crave your mouth against mine more than any other part of you Dean_

_-You are pure sin Cas_

_-I know_

The bell rang and just as Cas had instructed Dean didn’t move, the prominent tent at the front of his pants would have been obvious.  
Jimmy caught his eye and winked, for once leaving the room without his brother in his wake.

Cas walked over to the door and flipped the lock. Dean had fastened a poster over the window in the centre of it as soon as he realized the two boys wouldn’t be opposed to continuing their escapades on school property.

Cas strolled over to Dean after that, pushing Dean’s chair back so he could fit between it and the desk, and he sat himself straddling Dean’s lap.

Dean twined his fingers into Cas’ hair and dragged the boys lips to his, savoring the now familiar taste of him.

Dean was content just to hold him for awhile. Their tongues running in and out of each other’s mouths with practiced ease, Dean running his across the roof of Cas’ mouth just how he liked it. Dean only moved his lips as far as Cas’ neck as the boy started to undress himself.

He dispensed of his shirt quickly, throwing the material carelessly over Dean’s laptop. He toed off his shoes and socks as Dean ran his hands tenderly over the expanse of Cas’ bare torso and shoulders, lavishing at his collarbones.

Dean’s hands were reluctant to let him go for even a moment as Cas stood to rid himself of his pants. Just like he promised red silk was revealed hugging his ass, as he kicked away what he didn’t need.

Dean dragged Cas back onto his lap, kneading his hands into Cas’ ass and enjoying the way Cas keened at the sensation.

“You’re so beautiful,” Dean murmured into his neck and Cas blushed, hiding his face into Dean’s shoulder at the praise. “You are Cas,” Dean reiterated.

Dean went to wrap his fingers around Cas’ cock but Cas grabbed his hand holding it away. “This is about you, remember?” Cas released Dean’s hand in favor of his still fully clothed erection, “I’ll make you feel good.”

Dean was raising his hips instinctively up into Cas’ fist even before the boy had him unzipped. When Cas finally unlatched his pants, drawing Dean out of his confines, he slipped off Dean’s lap and positioned himself onto his knees.

He sucked Dean down wonderfully, using his amazing mouth to bring Dean to the brink of completion before he’d back off and start again.

“Cas,” Dean moaned down to him.

“Mmm?” Cas hummed around his mouthful.

“Come back up here, I need you.”

Cas pulled off with a wet pop, a grin gracing his lips as Dean hoisted him back up.

Dean reached under him to drag the plug out of Cas, chucking it on his desk. “How many of those things do you have Cas?” Dean asked, humor in his tone as he noticed the yet again different color of the toy to any of the others he’d seen Cas use.

Cas smirked again Dean’s lips as he kissed him chastely, “A few.”

Cas lifted himself up, pushing his panties out of the way and sunk himself onto Dean’s solid length. He sighed deeply as he slid into place, his muscles contracting around Dean in pleasure. He rocked himself up and down smoothly, riding Dean’s cock, absolute bliss flowing through both of them.

Dean ran his hands all over Cas’ lithe body, massaging at his skin. When Cas angled himself correctly he managed to aim Dean’s cock right into his prostate, the extra spikes of splendor shooting through him had him moaning louder.

Dean wrapped his hand around Cas’ own hard cock, ignoring any protests that Cas attempted to form, and stroked him in time with Cas’ movements.

They kissed at each other playfully, tongues prodding into each other’s mouths. Cas moved his lips across to Dean’s ear and bit gently at the lobe, “You’re amazing Dean Winchester. I could do this forever. Ride your cock. Let you fuck me. Cum all over you repeatedly. It’s ecstasy.”

Dean held Cas close as he released inside him. Pressing his lips firmly into the boy’s neck and continuing to pull at his cock until he followed him over the edge.

They stayed positioned as they were, Dean cradling Cas against his chest, for longer than was necessary, savoring the feel of Cas’ cooling skin against his own.

Dean pressed his lips into Cas’ hair as he glanced at the mess they’d made, “I really need to leave some spare clothes in here.”

Cas huffed a laugh against Dean’s neck before lifting himself up and reaching for his discarded garments. Dean zipped his pants back up, cleaning any evidence off his front.

Dean ran his fingers through Cas’ hair to somewhat organize the tendrils once Cas looked presentable again. “Can I buy you dinner?” Dean asked against his temple.

Cas nodded, “Jimmy was telling our parents that I had a study group with classmates. We’re good till about eight.”

Dean smiled, “Good.” He picked up the rest of his belongings, ensuring that neither of them left anything untoward behind, before locking the classroom door. “What _was_ Jimmy doing?”

“Couple of the guys invited him out to see that new action flick, don’t remember what it’s called.”

“They didn’t invite you?”

Cas shrugged unfazed, “Jimmy’s better with people. Besides I’d rather be here.” He fell into step beside Dean, nudging their shoulders together and walking much closer than was strictly necessary.

Dean smiled down to him, checking to make sure the parking lot was completely deserted, before winding his arm around the back of his waist and pulling him in closer.

-

When Dean finally met Mr. and Mrs. Novak for himself (there was a parent teacher day that the two of them had dragged the boys to) most of his lingering fears flew out of his mind in an instant.  
The two elder Novak’s were the kind of people who stood so far up on their own pedestal, believing that they were some of the highest quality people in the world, that they never truly looked close enough to know _anything_ about their sons.

After five minutes of conversation with them Dean knew for a fact that he knew more about both the boys seated across from him than these two pretenders ever would. When he realized neither adult particularity cared what he told them about their sons he switched to spurting academic drivel and put more effort into keeping his features schooled into a manner of politeness, as Jimmy started licking his lips seductively and Cas kept twirling his leg around Dean’s under the table.

Once the boy’s parents were distracted well enough, trying to talk themselves up to other individuals, Jimmy and Cas dragged Dean off to a deserted classroom where they could have a much _better_ time.

-

It was a late Saturday night at the Novak house, Dean had been around since noon when Mr. and Mrs. Novak had announced to their boys that they would be absent for the remainder of the weekend. Dean was curled in the warmth of Cas’ bed with one boy on either side of him. All occupants were relatively exhausted after their afternoon’s strenuous activities; Dean was still surprised at the rate in which the boys could make his cock re-harden, even after a few rounds.

Dean was beginning to drift off; Cas had himself curled securely against Dean’s chest and was already snoring softly, when Dean felt Jimmy shift beside him.

He turned to see Jimmy’s blue eyes watching him steadily; the orbs weren’t ever as bright as Cas’ and Dean still found that strange.

“You need to know something,” Jimmy spoke in a tone low enough so as not to disturb his sleeping brother. Dean nodded, his brow creasing, as Jimmy stroked playfully along his side. “For me, you were always just a bit of a game. The new, sexy, teacher who caught our eye. Someone who we could totally try out our powers of seduction on.” Jimmy’s smirk faltered slightly before he continued, “Cassie is different. He _likes_ you, Dean. He never shuts up about you and even if I said I’d had enough of you, I know he wouldn’t want you to leave.”

Dean squeezed his arm that was draped around Cas’ shoulders instinctively clutching the boy closer to him, Jimmy’s words running rampant in his mind.

“Just something to think about,” Jimmy stated softly, finally laying his head down, his nose brushing Dean’s neck.

Dean didn’t need to listen that hard to hear the obvious, ‘If you hurt my little brother, there’ll be hell to pay’, lingering defiantly in Jimmy’s tone.


	3. Dean's Place

Much like how Dean never discovered how either boy happened across his phone number, he wasn’t positive how they knew his address.  
Dean figured he should have been more shocked than he was when he opened his door to insistent knocking one Friday evening, both Novak boys stood with a bag slung over their shoulder, matching grins stretching across their full lips.

Jimmy slapped Dean’s ass playfully as he sauntered past the man uninvited, the smirk evident in his voice when he called, “Which way’s the bedroom?”

Whereas Cas fastened his hand around Dean’s neck and dragged him down so he could seal their lips together messily. Dean wound his hand around Cas’ waist automatically wanting to hold the boy closer.

Dean was truly glad, now more than ever, that he didn’t have neighbors who constantly peeked their heads out their doors searching for gossip. Cause the sight of him locked against an underage student in his front archway would certainly have tongues wagging.

Dean dragged Cas inside, shutting the door firmly behind them. He shoved Cas up against the solid frame, pushing their mouths back together, his body closing in securely to pin Cas where he was.

Dean grasped at Cas’ sides tightly, his legs shifting to slot a knee between Cas’, as Cas fisted his hands into his shirt desperately, “What are you doing here Cas?” Dean pulled his head back the slightest amount so he could breathe the words against Cas’ lips.

“Parents are going to be home all weekend. We had to improvise.”

“You gotta’ be careful, kid. I don’t want you getting into trouble.”

Cas smiled at him softly, “We won’t get into trouble, Dean,” he pressed his lips up chastely, “We’re careful,” another kiss, “I promise.”

“You two lovebirds right out there?” Jimmy called jokingly from the kitchen, which was followed swiftly by, “Winchester! You have no food in this house!”

Dean chuckled, pressing his mouth to the corner of Cas’ before letting the boy away from the wall, “I wasn’t exactly expecting visitors.” He pulled Jimmy playfully out of his fridge, shutting the door firmly on the few lone beer bottles, “You can order pizza or something.”

“He doesn’t even have ingredients for anything,” Jimmy continued over his shoulder to Cas.

“Ingredients aren’t much good in this place.”

“They would be, Cassie’s a great cook.”

“Just order pizza,” Dean said, handing over a menu.

Jimmy rolled his eyes dramatically, “Fine! Pizza it is.”

Cas repositioned himself into Dean’s arms as his brother called for food, pressing small kisses into the older man’s neck as Dean ran his hands soothingly up and down his back. “It ok that we’re here?” Cas murmured up to him.

“Course,” Dean said immediately, “I’m glad you’re here.”

They ate their meal in the lounge room, Dean sprawled himself on the floor as the two boys took up most of the couch. The TV was on in the background as Jimmy and Cas told Dean about Gabe’s latest endeavors to expand business.

When the silence grew too long, Dean looked up at the couch to see Jimmy had straddled himself atop his brother, Cas’ arms clutched around his back as their mouths worked furiously.

 Dean rolled his eyes, his features sparkling as he chuckled, “Oh so _that’s_ why you two are here. Didn’t want mommy and daddy hearing you going at it upstairs.”

Jimmy broke his mouth away to smirk down at Dean, “Their presence has never worried us before. Their skin would absolutely crawl if they ever found out what we’d been getting up to down the hall from them. We merely needed you.”

Dean and Cas both grinned.

“Well, Cassie _needed_ you.” Jimmy amended, “I on the other hand, came up with an excellent idea.”

Cas frowned up at his brother, pulling his face back around and saying his name warningly.

“Don’t worry baby bro, you’ll enjoy it.” Jimmy grasped Cas’ hand and hauled him up from the couch, pulling him in the direction of Dean’s bedroom. “Come along if you’re game Winchester.”

Still chuckling at the boy’s playfulness he followed them down the hallway, stopping to watch the show when he reached his destination.

Cas and Jimmy were both locked back together, hands working expertly to rid each other of clothes without breaking their connection. Jimmy had Cas naked first, running his hands excitedly over his brother’s body and teasing at his already filling cock, pulling along the length to make him harden faster.

Cas divested Jimmy of his pants soon after, showing his brother the same attention he’d been given, and sliding their cocks against one another sinfully.

It was harder to tell the boys apart when they were completely bare; but not impossible. The way they moved was still different, they had a diverse glint to their eyes and Cas’ smile was always softer.

Cas dropped to his knees, trailing his mouth down the length of his brothers’ body before sucking him down to the hilt. He played with him, teased him, swirling his tongue around and reaching a hand up to cup at Jimmy’s balls.

Jimmy grinned down at him when he pulled away, dragging him back up so he could swipe his tongue into Cas’ mouth, tasting himself.

“You just going to watch us all night, Dean?” Cas asked teasingly, his eyes roaming over Dean’s form, resting heavily on the bulge at the front of his jeans.

Dean laughed softly, “I wouldn’t be opposed to it. But if you’d prefer…”

“You over here? Yes we’d rather that.” Jimmy said, walking away from his brother and spreading himself out on Dean’s bed. Dean began divesting himself of his clothes as Jimmy regained Cas’ attention, “Come here Cassie,” He raised his hips suggestively.

Cas went over to him, picking up a tube of lube out of Jimmy’s pants pocket as he went, crawled up his brother’s body and placed his lips to Jimmy’s softly, “What do you want?”

“Ride me?” Jimmy asked easily.

Cas nodded, uncapping the lube and spreading some over his fingers, reaching them back so he could spread himself open. Dean came to seat himself on his bed watching Cas work quickly, wasting no time before he threw his leg over Jimmy’s waist to straddle him.

“Easy Cassie,” Jimmy said up to him, as Cas hastily removed his fingers and lubed up his brothers cock.

“What’s the problem Jimmy, we do this all the time.”

“Not _this_ exactly,” He replied, flicking his eyes over to Dean’s watching figure. Cas gave his brother a questioning look, which was ignored, Jimmy preferring to line Cas up and drag him down onto his length.

Cas seated himself easily, taking a breath before beginning to move himself up and down slowly. Jimmy lay back comfortably, hands rubbing at Cas’ thighs as he enjoyed the tightness of Cas’ hole.

“Winchester, lube up.” Jimmy nudged the bottle over to him.

Dean’s eyebrows raised, his words somewhat articulate, “What? In Cas? Same time?”

Jimmy smirked, winking up at his brother, “Same time.”

Cas caught on quickly, searching for Dean’s uncertain eyes and nodded, “I can take it Dean. I want you both.”

Dean nodded after that, reopening the bottle of lube as Cas went back to moving around on his brother’s cock, his palms resting against Jimmy’s chest. Dean shifted over, his fingers slick, and trailed them wetly down Cas’ back, past the crease of his ass and lower.

He could feel the ring of muscle, already stretched tightly around Jimmy’s length and he was uncertain as he prodded his finger nearer. Dean almost drew back completely as Cas gave a whimper, but Cas’ arm shot around quickly holding him in place.

Dean slipped his finger in beside Jimmy’s hard cock and he could feel Cas’ hole attempting to widen further to accommodate him. He worked it in and out a couple of times in time with Jimmy’s thrusts, ensuring to spread as much lube around as he could.

He pressed his lips to Cas’ shoulder, glancing up at the boy and waiting for his resounding nod before he tried another. His second digit seemed to slip in easier but a hiss of pain escaped past Cas’ lips and Dean wanted to pull away again.

He scissored his fingers carefully, the slick feel of Jimmy’s firm cock sliding beside them making it feel entirely different than normal. Cas felt so much _tighter._

Dean leant down so he could work his arm at a better angle. Moving his fingers further into Cas’ clenching hole and searching for that spot he knew was close.  
When he found it Cas practically howled, his body shuddering and his hands clutching desperately at his brother’s body.

“Dean you gotta - or I’m gonna -” Cas’ words were ragged, his want evident.

“You sure?” Dean asked into his skin, curling his fingers again so they nudged against Cas’ prostate.

“ _Holy fuck –_ Dean, just _do it_.”

Dean pulled his fingers out, being quick about moving into position and replacing them with his pulsating cock.

Dean could only imagine the burn Cas felt as Dean slid in. His hard cock pressing against Jimmy’s own as he inched in carefully. The tight stretch of Cas’ hole was incredible. It felt sublime. But Dean wasn’t going to enjoy it till he knew Cas was okay.

Cas proved himself with no trouble, rocking back firmly onto both cocks and dragging them into his taut body more rapidly. He grinned as both his brother and Dean groaned in pleasure.

Jimmy started pumping into him again after that, Dean following his already set rhythm, and they both continued to split Cas open.

Cas came untouched; his cum splattering across Jimmy’s chest in minutes of having both cocks inside him. Dean and Jimmy nodded at each other before both releasing their seed simultaneously. The substance mixing together inside Cas and across the sheets as they both pulled out of the boy.

Cas collapsed against the bed, his body twitching slightly as he tried to regulate his breathing. Jimmy pulled himself up against the headboard one side of Cas and Dean lay next to him on the other.

He waited a few moments, having caught his own air back, and leaned over to press a damp kiss to Cas’ temple, moving his lips to his ear, “You ok? We didn’t hurt you, did we?”

Cas chuckled as best he could, twining an exhausted limb out towards Dean and clutching at his hand, “I’m good,” he smiled meeting Dean’s concerned gaze, “You’re amazing.”

They all fell asleep, sticky and sated, curled in the comfort of Dean’s bed.

-

Dean woke in his own bed with the unusual feeling of a warm body draped across his. He blinked his eyes open slowly, sunlight streaming in from the curtains he hadn’t closed the night before, and gazed down fondly at Cas’ sleeping figure curled around him.

He ran his hands down his back and over his sides gently, enjoying the feel of Cas’ smooth skin beneath his fingertips. The other side of the bed was empty, only an indent in the blankets remaining from where Jimmy must have vacated.

Dean looked back down at the boy in his arms and this time was greeted with Cas’ owlish blue ones gazing back at him.

“Morning,” Dean smiled.

“Hello Dean,” Cas grinned back, pushing himself up so he could press his lips to Dean’s softly.

Dean held him there, running their tongues together tenderly for a few moments.

A hint of uncertainty lined at Cas’ features as he pulled back, “Jimmy, uh, left. But if it was alright, I was hoping I could stay for awhile longer?”

Dean’s smile didn’t falter as he pressed his lips to Cas’ jaw, “You can stay as long as you like Castiel.”

Cas beamed at him, his fingers lightly tracing along the lines of Dean’s face, “I was going to make you breakfast, but your supplies _are_ exceedingly low.”

Dean chuckled, “We’ll go out to get some grub. But first we should _defiantly_ shower,” Dean could feel the uncomfortable layer of dried cum still covering some of his lower half, and he doubted Cas was any better off.

Cas held his hand tightly as he dragged the older man towards the bathroom. He enjoyed the way that Dean poked at him playfully as he pulled him under the spray of pleasantly warm water. Enjoyed the way that Dean ran his hands everywhere, cleaning him thoroughly, at the same time savoring his body. He loved it when Dean latched his mouth onto his neck tightly, hoisting him up with his strength and fucked him deeply against the tiled wall, water mixing with the cum obscenely dripping down them both.

They went out and purchased Dean enough supplies to at least last what Dean supposed would be three weeks. He laughed most of the time, watching Cas determinedly continue to pile each of their baskets full of products and bought every single item that the boy requested.

Cas made good on his word and, much to Dean’s protesting that it wasn’t necessary, made Dean breakfast. He presented him with a large pile of pancakes, topped with a mixture of fruit and ice-cream and syrup. Dean would have been embarrassed that he scoffed the entire lot down at high speed, _if_ it didn’t taste so damn delicious.

It became more common than not for it just to be Cas who showed up at Dean’s place. Or who invited Dean over to the Novak’s. Or who lingered behind in Dean’s classroom. Jimmy would make an occasional appearance, to no one’s displeasure, but it was mostly just Cas.

The boy would spend most of his spare time with Dean. Staying behind at school after hours, smuggling Dean into his house when no one untoward would notice, going to stay at Dean’s apartment on the weekends.

Sometimes they would still kiss passionately, fall into a tangle of limbs and fuck each other until neither of them knew which way was up. Other times they would press their lips together languidly, merely appreciating the feel of the other against them, needing to do nothing more than hold and caress.

Cas would fall asleep, his head resting in Dean’s lap as he read and the older man would grade class work. Cas would whisper his hopes and desires late at night as he lay twisted contently around Dean in Dean’s bed. Dean would speak to him of his life and everything he still wanted to achieve and see.

It was an obvious change, one that Dean couldn’t deny, when he stopped fucking around with the Novak Twins and started making love to Castiel.

They moved against each other slower more often. They dispensed of toys and games and just enjoyed each other. Took pleasure from each other’s company and craved the barest hint of each other’s touch.

It was _more_ now. And neither one of them wanted to turn back.

-

_“Cas seriously this is ridiculous!”_

_“Shhh, Dean, you’ll get us caught.”_

_“I’ll get us caught? You’re the one who dragged me into the supply closet!”_

Cas shut Dean up much more effectively the next time around, utilizing the skill of his talented tongue and shoving it down Dean’s throat.

Dean melted automatically against him, allowing Cas to turn them around and have Dean’s back firmly pressed against a shelving unit, his mind momentarily forgetting that his kinky Novak had dragged him out of teaching a senior class and shoved him roughly into the closest janitor’s closet.

“Cas…” Dean sighed against his lips.

“Missed you,” Cas murmured back into his neck.

Dean chuckled, “I saw you yesterday Cas.”

“Too long ago,” Cas said sternly, fastening their mouths back together as he worked his hands under Dean’s shirt and over his abdomen.

Dean halfheartedly motioned for him to stop his actions, “We’re gonna get caught Cas.”

Cas smiled into him, “No we won’t, Jimmy and I do this all the time. Trust me Dean.”

“I’m supposed to be _teaching_ Cas.”

“They can take care of themselves for ten minutes.”

“Ten minutes? You expect me to be through with you in ten minutes?”

Cas chuckled licking his way back into Dean’s mouth as Dean pulled him up closer. Dean grasped at Cas’ waist tightly as Cas twined his hands around the back of his neck, he lifted the boy the needed amount so Cas could wrap his legs securely around Dean’s hips and he could spin them around.

Dean kept Cas pinned to the shelves tightly, leaning into him heavily, as Cas allowed him to take whatever he wanted from the depths of his mouth. They took what they both sought, Cas dragging Dean closer harshly, as if he was trying to meld them together.

When Cas readjusted his positioning Dean could clearly feel the hard length of the boy’s cock trying to burst free of his restricting pants. Dean’s dick gave an interested twitch at the sensation.  

“What do you want?” Dean asked softly into Cas’ ear.

“Fuck me.” Cas replied, his voice border lining the level of too loud.

Dean rolled his eyes, “Supply closet Cas, remember?”

Dean could hear Cas’ frustrated sigh as he continued to suck into the boy’s neck, “I don’t care Dean. Spit in your hand. Open me up dry. Just _fuck_ _me_.”

Dean pulled back, searching Cas’ blue eyes in the dimness of the enclosed space for any signs that he didn’t want Dean to take him practically dry. Dean couldn’t help but grin when he didn’t find any. He let Cas away from the shelves far enough so the boy could drop his feet to the ground. Dean moved his hands down promptly, skillfully unfastening both their pants and pushing them out of the way.

Cas’ jeans dropped to the ground completely as Dean lifted him back up, his legs fastening around Dean’s waist naturally as he linked their mouths back together. Dean broke away, Cas trying to chase his lips, as he brought up his right hand, fingers tracing around Cas’ plump mouth teasingly.

“Suck,” He commanded to an easy compliance. Cas drew his digits in filthily, lapping at them as if they were some sort of life support as he spread his saliva around.

When Dean pulled them back Cas relinquished them with a wet pop, his eyes shining brightly as Dean dragged his hand back down to play under Cas’ ass.

Cas moaned quietly as Dean traced around his clenching hole. Teasing him with his wet digits before slowly inching the first one in. Dean had to remind Cas to keep quiet as he slid in to the first knuckle, moving carefully against the friction of Cas’ dry hole.

Cas rocked back down against him, too impatient to wait for Dean to push in further, and Dean retaliated by adding a second finger.

Dean scissored his fingers slowly. The obvious feel of Cas’ teeth digging into his neck, as the boy tried to muffle the sounds he wanted to make, caused Dean to want to plunge in harder, faster.  
He restrained himself moderately well; at least stretching Cas with a third finger before dispensing of the process completely and lining his cock up instead.

He spread his pre-cum around his cock as best he could, attempting to add another bit of relief, before sliding up into the boy clutched around him. Cas clung to his shoulders as he slid down Dean’s shaft. The burn more intensified than normal.

Cas grinned into Dean’s neck when he could feel Dean’s balls resting against his ass and he knew he’d made it all the way. Dean gripped his hips tightly, no doubt leaving fingerprints like he normally did, and helped Cas move back up slowly.

It took a few gentle slides before Dean slipped into rocking in and out of Cas smoothly. Cas’ wanting muscles finally giving way enough to offer Dean his desired access.

Their lips locked back together heatedly once they found their rhythm. Their tongues twirling together with no amount of etiquette as they felt the tight coil of heat growing larger within them. Dean wrapped his hand around Cas’ leaking shaft, Cas’ head thumping back onto the shelf behind him, as Dean tried to bring him as much pleasure as possible.

Dean pulled out of Cas before he came, Cas giving him an undignified grunt of disproval before Dean groaned at him, “Can’t make a mess Cas.”

Cas rolled his eyes, unhooking his shaky legs from Dean’s waist and falling to his bare knees at Dean’s feet, swiftly sucking Dean’s throbbing cock down his throat. It only took a few swirls of Cas’ skilled tongue to have Dean spilling everything he had; Cas gulping down the milky substance with ease.

Dean copied Cas’ actions and followed him to the ground, pushing Cas roughly onto his back and dragging the boy’s hips up high enough so he could swallow him down. Dean pushed his fingers back up Cas’ now slack ass as he sucked at him. Hollowing his cheeks and working his digits in time with each other to bring Cas back to the brink of completion.

Cas exploded down the back of Dean’s throat. Dean almost losing some of his essence and feeling it drip obscenely down his chin. Cas grinned up at him as Dean released his legs. Crawling himself over into Dean’s lap and licking up the few drops that the older man had missed.

“Told you it would be worth it,” Cas mumbled against his jaw.

Dean chuckled as he reached for Cas’ fallen clothes, disappointment flooding him that he now had to return to teaching, “I never doubt you, Cas.”

-

Friday afternoon Jimmy walked into class alone, his eyes squinting when they landed on Dean behind his desk.

Dean called Jimmy up separately, like everyone else in the class, to hand him back his latest paper. He dropped his tone as Jimmy leaned heavily on his desk, “Where’s Cas?”

Jimmy shrugged, a prominent frown dipping at his brow, and dropped his tone even lower, “Thought he was with you.”

Dean shook his head, a spike of worry immediately shooting down his spine, “Haven’t seen him.”

Jimmy went back to his seat, a look of concern now obviously clouding his features, as Dean attempted to continue class as normal.

When Cas finally walked through the door Jimmy was up out of his seat faster than should have been possible.

Half of Cas’ face was deeply bruised, his lip was cut, and there were splatters of blood along his collar. He’d clearly tried to clean himself up, but certainly hadn’t managed a very good job of it.

Jimmy caught his brother by the arm and dragged him back out into the corridor before Cas even had the chance to take his seat.  
Dean hushed the rest of the class quickly, before following them out.

Dean had to pry Jimmy back from his beaten brother so Cas could at least breathe as Jimmy began almost yelling questions at him, “Who the hell did this to you Cassie? Where the hell have you been? What other injuries do you have? Show me. Who was it Cas?”

“Cas what the hell?” Dean added sharply, when Jimmy took a moment to breathe.

“Guy’s, don’t,” Cas’ voice was small, his eyes looking in any direction that wasn’t the two in front of him, “It’s nothing.”

“Castiel, who the fuck did this to you?!” Jimmy’s tone was demanding as he edged his way back into Cas’ face.

Cas flinched away from him, “Don’t. It’s not important. Please,” his tone turned pleading, “Can we just go back into class. Dean you’re supposed to be teaching.”

Dean barely spared a glance to ensure the hallway was empty before he dragged Cas into his side, holding him close as he wrapped his arms securely around Cas’ shoulders. He felt Cas attempt to hide a sob as he clung desperately back.

Dean fished his keys out of his pocket and passed them over to Jimmy. “Go sit in the Impala, both of you. School’s almost over. I’ll drive you home.”

Jimmy nodded, taking a reluctant Cas back out of Dean’s arms and helping him out of sight.

Dean was seething for the rest of the lesson. His eyes flicking agitatedly towards the clock for the remainder of the time, waiting impatiently for the final bell to toll.

Chuck, a quiet boy who generally sat without a word at the back of Dean’s class, came up to Dean’s desk when the last of the students were almost out the door.

“Chuck?” Dean asked quickly, his mind desperately on the two boys out in his car.

“I don’t know _really._ But I overheard Alastair and a couple of his friends saying terrible things about Castiel this morning before gym.” He paused as Dean’s eyes flicked more intently over to him, “I wouldn’t say anything generally but Cas is nice. He’s always nice to me and I don’t think he should be getting hurt. I mean the things they were saying were just _terrible_ and _-”_

Dean held up his hand, nodding, “I get it. Thanks kid. Seriously. I’ll look into it.”

Dean didn’t stop for anybody as he all but ran out to the parking lot, yanking the door to his baby open and barely sparing a glance for Cas and Jimmy who were curled tightly around one another in the back seat before tearing off down the road.

He parked hesitantly across the street from the Novak house. Even knowing full well that the boy’s were expected home soon after school and that the car parked in the driveway certainly belonged to Mr. Novak, he still didn’t want to leave.

Jimmy hadn’t let Cas out of his hold the drive over. Jimmy’s arms were still wrapped around Cas’ form tightly and he was pressing his lips soothingly into his hair.  
Cas’ glassy eyes glanced up at Dean when he felt the rumble of the Impala stop beneath them.

Cas pushed himself off of Jimmy gingerly, Jimmy’s eyes fixating back onto Cas’ darkened face and swirling between fury and concern. Cas smiled weakly at him, “Go inside Jim.” Jimmy opened his mouth immediately to protest, “Please. I want to talk to Dean and I don’t want our parents to come out looking for us.”

Jimmy nodded reluctantly, his face still stony, as he pulled Cas in gently so he could tenderly press his lips over his brothers.

Cas waited till Jimmy had firmly closed the front door behind himself before he climbed over the rear of the front seat to sit himself beside Dean. He crawled himself onto Dean’s lap, wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist, and clung to him tightly, his body shaking slightly.

Dean held him back; pressing his lips repeatedly into the top of Cas’ hair was he rocked him slowly. “You gotta tell me what happened Cas.”

“Just teenagers being jerks. You know how high school is Dean.” Cas’ voice was thick and Dean felt the wet evidence of tears falling onto the front of his shirt.

“That’s not good enough Castiel!” Dean seized at him, his strength unyielding as he dragged Cas’ face to look up at his own. “Cas, kid, baby, this isn’t okay.”

Cas pressed his face into Dean’ neck, wincing when he squashed too hard against his battered skin.

Dean leaned down to press his mouth to Cas’ cheek that seemed unharmed, Cas immediately trying to turn into the comfort of his lips. “Was it Alastair?” Dean asked softly.

The surprise on Cas’ face was genuine, “How did you – Not that I’m saying it was!”

Dean smiled softly, stroking his fingers lightly over the black forming around Cas’ eye, “I’m clever. Seriously Cas. I’ll get him expelled for this.”

Cas reached up and took Dean’s hand in his own, locking their fingers together, “Why? So everyone can call me a coward as well as the gay boy? The boy who lets his brother fuck him?”

“Do you think that gives him the _right_ to do something like this to you? Something like this to _anyone_? No one should ever be treated like this Castiel. It doesn’t matter what way they choose to live their life. _No one_ is ever allowed to touch you without permission, Castiel. You are mine and Jimmy’s you understand? No one is allowed to hurt you.”

Cas pressed his lips to Dean’s knuckles, a small smile on his lips, “What are you going to do Dean? Beat him up?”

“You want me to? I’ll go right now. Let me at him. I’ll show him what’s what.”

Cas laughed softly, leaning up to press his mouth chastely against Dean’s jaw before resting his head back against Dean’s chest.

Dean sighed deeply, running his hands down Cas’ spine gently, “I want you to be okay Cas.”

“I am. You’ll keep me safe. I know that.”

Dean continued to massage at his shoulder blades, hiding his face back into Cas’ messy hair till he felt Cas shift. Cas moved up to bring Dean’s face down to his own, winding his fingers through Dean’s short hair and languidly moving their lips together carefully.

Cas rocked his hips against Dean’s slowly as Dean ran his warm palms up the back of Cas’ shirt, over the planes of his back, before bringing them back down to toy across the back of his waistband.

“You know,” Cas murmured against Dean’s lips, “We’ve never had sex in your car before.”

Dean bit at Cas’ lip playfully, “We are _not_ having sex out the front of parents house when they’re home Castiel.”

“Come on…” Cas whined into his ear.

“No.” Dean said firmly, even as his palms gripped at Cas’ still clothed ass.

“I promise I’ll make it good. I’ll ride you in this seat. Make it so you remember it every time you get behind the wheel of your _baby.”_ Cas rocked his hips more solidly down into Dean’s lap, feeling Dean’s cock begin to stiffen beneath him.

Dean chuckled, moving his lips to trail up to Cas’ ear, “Maybe I’d rather throw you down. Pin you to the leather and fuck into your greedy ass so hard you’d feel it for _days_.”

“Do it Dean.”

“Not now Cas.”

Cas sighed defeated, ceasing the rocking of his hips but not detaching his lips or hands from Dean’s skin. “I don’t want to stay here tonight,” Cas turned his gaze to stare sadly out the window towards his house. “Can I..?”

Dean smiled gently, running his hand around Cas’ cheek and cupping his face tenderly, “Go inside, you and Jimmy pack, and both of you can come crash at mine.”

“I wasn’t insinuating for _Jimmy_ to -”

“Jimmy ain’t gonna let you out of his sight, kid. And neither am I. So that’s your option.”

Cas pressed his lips back to Dean’s, “I’ll be quick,” before climbing out of Dean’s car and heading inside.

-

It was a week later when Cas told Dean that he loved him.

It was an accident, Dean was nuzzling into his neck playfully while they ate dessert curled on Dean’s couch, and it just slipped out.

Cas panicked, ridding himself of his bowl and bolting for the door before Dean even had time to process what had happened. 

Dean caught him around the waist before he was over the threshold, dragging Cas back inside and ducking his head to press his mouth against Cas’ fiercely. He held the boy close to him, running his hands excitedly through Cas’ messy hair, as he tangled their tongues flawlessly around one another.

There were only three words falling from Dean’s mouth when he pulled back. Three words that alighted Cas with something brighter than he had ever seen.  Three words that twined them closer together when they collapsed, sweating, panting, into Dean’s bed that night.

Dean had never let himself say those words to anyone who wasn’t family before. Never _wanted_ to say it before. He’d never been so attached to someone, someone who properly wanted to be called _his._

Dean was sure he’d never grow tired of telling Cas that he loved him and he was positive he’d never want to let him go.

-

When Dean was informed that Mrs. Jeffrey’s, the teacher he was subbing for, had now made plans to not return to the school and he was asked to remain on the teaching staff permanently, he was sure the thrill of joy that ran through him had nothing to do with the job.

He was hesitant however, didn’t want to jump to conclusions, and told the Principal he’d have to sleep on the idea.

He showed Cas the permanent position papers that evening, and the boy had a pen shoved into Dean’s hand to sign before he even finished explaining.

The grin that spread across Cas’ face was brighter than normal, his eyes shining and his actions unhesitant as he dragged Dean against him that night.

Dean wasn’t going anywhere; and Cas was overjoyed.

-

Jimmy and Cas turned seventeen with a large party and much excitement.  
They kept their class jovial the entire day, no teacher even attempting to string two sentences together, as they shared the abundant amount of sugary candy they managed to acquire.

They, well _mostly_ Jimmy, threw a party at their house the following Saturday night while their parents were out of town.

It was loud, the neighbors probably complaining numerous times, and quite large as most of the junior level and some of the younger and older kids showed up.

Cas called Dean sometime after eleven, when he was relatively sure everyone was too intoxicated if he vacated early, and Dean drove by to pick him up and take him back to the apartment. Leaving Jimmy and his numerous admirers to their fun.

Cas had his lips fastened to Dean’s neck as the older man attempted to drive. Cas’ hand edging down to palm at Dean’s rapidly filling cock, making it incredibly difficult for Dean to shift gears. When Dean had to stop for the few red lights they faced, he inclined his head in Cas’ direction and kissed him passionately.

Cas flicked his eyes around in confusion when Dean pulled the car to a stop and realized they weren’t anywhere near Dean’s apartment block.  
They were parked looking out over the coastline, the moon shining down on the rippling waves of the ocean.

Cas raised his eyebrows looking at Dean questioningly, Dean shrugged, “I’ve always liked the water. It’s one of the reasons I first wanted to come work in Cali. It’s nice out here. I didn’t want to take you home yet.”

Cas grinned as Dean pulled him into his lap properly, hands fisting up into Cas’ hair as Cas began to undo the buttons down the front of Dean’s shirt.

“Finally going to let me desecrate your car?” Cas asked teasingly into his ear.

“Consider it part of your birthday gift,” Dean chuckled, shucking Cas’ shirt up over his head and throwing it carelessly into the backseat.

They stripped each other quickly, hands moving over the other with what was now familiar ease as they pressed their tongues against one another.

Dean lay Cas down carefully across the front seat, Cas’ sweaty skin sticking obscenely to the leather beneath him. He worked him open quickly, Cas writhing wantonly beneath him in minutes, as Dean brushed his fingers over Cas’ prostate repeatedly.

Dean had lost count how many times he’d fucked Cas. It didn’t matter how many times it had been, or how many more were still to come, it was always different. The feel of Cas’ perfect heat surrounding him was always just that; perfect.

They climaxed together. Dean not caring that he’d have to properly clean the seats to remove the obvious mess that they made. Dean bundled Cas up against his chest, the both of them coming down off their highs mutually.

Dean pressed his lips to Cas’ temple when he was sure both their brains were functioning at their proper level again, “Your _actual_ present is in the trunk.”

Cas glanced up at him surprised, “Dean, you didn’t have to get me anything.”

Dean grinned, “You mightn’t like it. I might have to take it back.”

Cas scrambled out of the car quickly at that, pulling just his jeans over his naked hips and slipping Dean’s shirt on his shoulders.  
Dean pulled his pants on slower, climbing out of his car, and waiting for Cas to come back around in anticipation.

Cas’ eyes were aglow when Dean next caught sight of his face, “Sorry I didn’t have time to wrap it,” Dean mumbled, but Cas was hardly paying attention.

His eyes were transfixed on the pristine set of historical art books Dean had gotten him, along with the impressive leather bound sketch pad.

Dean shrugged to himself when Cas remained silent, “You like art and stuff, so thought they could come in handy.”

Dean chuckled when the next second he was practically bowled over and had an arm full of Novak. Cas’ arms clinging tightly around his neck as he hoisted himself up and kissed Dean enthusiastically.

“It’s brilliant Dean!” another kiss, “its amazing!” and another, “You’re amazing.”

He slowed down, melting them together more intensely, marveling in the way Dean was clutching onto him as if he was the most precious thing in the world.

Dean fastened his hand tightly with Cas’ as he walked back around to the trunk, pulling out a folded blanket and tucking it under his arm, before securely locking Cas’ gifts back in.

We walked them around to the hood, laying the soft cover out over the metal before pulling Cas to sit up on it with him.

They curled around each other, lazily stroking hands along the lines of the other’s body as they shared languid kisses, the ocean as their backdrop.

“Only twelve months to go,” Cas murmured softly into Dean’s neck.

“A year till what, Cas?” Dean asked back, his fingers getting lost in the tangle of Cas’ locks.

“Till I’m eighteen, finished with high school, and we can do this all the time out in the open. Not care who sees or what anyone thinks,” Cas mumbled, his words becoming more unintelligible as sleep pulled at his consciousness.

Dean laughed softly, “You can move in, go to college, do whatever you want to.” Dean traced his palm down Cas’ arm till he found his hand and linked their fingers together tightly.

“You’ll let me?” Cas asked softly, “Move in and stuff.”

“You’d already be living with me if we could pull it off Cas.”

Cas smiled into Dean’s skin, “Good.”

They both drifted off, tangled resolutely together on the hood of the Impala, Dean only just managing to mumble a soft “Happy Birthday Castiel.”

 His lips grazed at Cas’ softly, Cas leaning instinctively into the caress, before he slipped blissfully into sleep.


End file.
